Balto: Darkness Rising
by Solaris Nightfire
Summary: A very powerful new villian has risen in Alaska and is out to take over the entire state, But somewhere out in the wilderness may be the force that can stop their plans and restore order. this is the completed part one of a trilogy that is in the works. And we hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

After a long wait here it is, the first part of the new trilogy from RTW and the first co-written by Solaris. Here it is, Balto: Darkness Rising.

Enjoy!

Balto Darkness Rising  
(Part I of the Darkness Trilogy)

Written by:  
Anthony Rotramel

Pages: 89  
Words: 25,213

Started: 03/26/2012  
Finished: 06/22/2012

Note: This story was inspired by Balto, ©1995 and Balto 2: Wolf Quest © 2000 by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. The character's _and the events of this story are © 2012 by Anthony Rotramel. The other characters are copyright by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

Previously in Balto: To Love a Stranger…

Previously in Balto: To Love a Stranger...

Blaize once again stood behind the curtain in front of the stage in the old mill.  
He peered out at the floor of the mill and saw that nearly every dog in Nome had gathered there.  
Blaize turned his head to look behind him. "…ready?" He asked.  
Steele looked at Ebbie and Ronnie and smiled. "…yeah, think I am." He said.  
Blaize nodded. "I'll call for you." He said. Then he stepped out onto the stage.  
Instantly the dogs fell silent.  
"Dogs of Nome…" Blaize said. "Today we are here to discuss a very serious topic. "I ask you to give it your utmost attention and thought."  
Blaize paused and looked behind him. "…Steele, please come out here."  
Steele walked out from behind the red curtain and stood beside Blaize, followed by Ebbie and Ronnie.  
Blaize turned back to the crowded floor.  
"As you all know, a few days ago Steele returned to our town. He brought with him a truly intriguing story. He said he had been killed by my mother, as we all had heard, but that Aniu had recently restored him and given him a second chance. He also said that my sister Aleu, who you all know was struck by a car and killed a few weeks ago, had been restored to life by her as well. We sent Balto as an emissary to the Talbourne to ascertain the validity of this statement."  
Blaize paused and looked to his father. "Balto, what did you find?"  
Balto smiled and stepped forward out of the front rank of dogs. "I'm very pleased to report that my daughter Aleu is indeed alive and well, serving the Talbourne and Aniu once more."  
"You talked to her?" Blaize asked.  
Balto nodded. "I did, it was her."  
Blaize nodded. "Thank you Balto." Then he turned to face the dogs on the floor again. "Dogs of Nome, several have reported that Steele had helped them." Blaize turned back toward the curtain. "Jayce, why don't you come out here and tell us your story." He said.  
A black furred female Chinook stepped out from behind the curtain and walked up to sit on the other side of Blaize. "I lost my son Jonathon." She said. "He got out of the house and took off. I was looking for him and Steele was across the street, talking to Ebbie. He tried to assist me in finding my son, then I saw him up the street, and a car was coming fast…" Jayce hung her head a tear rolled out of her eye. "I thought my son was going to die. He wasn't going to move, he was scared. He's… he's just a little guy…"  
She paused.  
"…Steele took off running, neck and neck with the car as it sped toward my son, who still wouldn't move. At the last moment Steele sprung in front of the car and I was just sure both of them would be hit… but he grabbed my son and rolled. The car barely missed both of them. Steele saved my son's life."  
She turned to Steele as tears rolled down her cheeks. "…thank you Steele, thank you so much."  
Steele smiled and nodded at her. "…you're welcome Jayce."  
Blaize nodded. "Thank you Jayce." He looked back at the floor. "…another that Steele assisted was the young stray Ronnie." Blaize turned to her. "…sweetie, you want to tell everyone what happened?"  
The young dog gulped and nodded, then padded over beside Jayce and sat down."  
"…go ahead then." Blaize said. "…you have the floor Ronnie."  
The young malamute nodded. "As you all know, I'm a stray, lived on the streets of Nome my entire life, never had a family… or someone to take care of me. Whenever I get a chance to go and play with friends I love to do so. The other day I went out to play hide and seek with a few other pups and I decided to hide in the Outskirts so they wouldn't find me. It was a stupid thing to do… but I wasn't thinking…"  
She paused.  
"…anyway, as I was hiding these six dogs found me, big dogs. They came after me and I jumped through a window, but I injured myself, once on the window and then twisted my paw when I hit the ground. The dogs caught up to me easily and… and they were about to do some… horrible things to me. I could hear them talking…"  
Tears came to the young dogs eyes and she stopped for a moment, then looked back up.  
"I thought I was gunna die. …but then mister Steele showed up, he talked with them for a few minutes and then told them to leave me alone. When they laughed at him mister Steele held his ground and they attacked. He fought off all six of them and could have killed their leader, but he didn't."  
The dogs all gasped.  
Ronnie nodded. "He… he let him go, as long as he would run away and never be seen here again. His friends followed. I thought mister Steele was dead, because he just fell over in the snow then, but he was just hurt. Even though he was hurt, mister Steele let me get on his back and carried me back here. Then you all took me to doc's. While I was there Steele was brought in too. He comforted me made me feel safe, and said he'd be there when I woke up." She smiled. "…and he was. Not only that, but I'm not a stray anymore. Mister Steele said I could come live with him and Ebbie. …that he would try to take care of me."  
Ronnie giggled. "I've never been so happy." She said. "I know you all think mister Steele is a bad dog, but you're wrong." Ronnie her head and looked at Steele. "He's the nicest dog I've ever met. …and if you all don't let him stay here I'm going with him."  
Ebbie nodded and looked at him. "…me too." She said with a smile.  
Steele smiled at both of them.  
Blaize nodded. "Thank you Ebbie." He said.  
Now, before we call this to a vote there is one other dog we haven't heard from. He turned to his father. "…Balto, would you please come up here?"  
The dogs all gasped and murmured to themselves as Balto stepped out of the crowd of dogs and onto the stage.  
Blaize nodded. "Thank you Balto, you have the floor."  
Balto nodded back. "Thank you son." He said. Then he turned to the dogs gathered below. "Dogs of Nome. You all know me, and… and you seem to follow me. I must be honest and tell you I was not happy when Steele returned, as I'm sure none of you were… however, last night he saved my life."  
The dogs all gasped.  
Balto nodded. "I know, it's still hard for me grasp too. Steele went out in that storm and walked halfway to the Talbourne, found me and carried me back here to Nome. Without his help I would not be standing here right now."  
Balto turned to Steele. "Thank you Steele." He said.  
Steele nodded at Balto.  
Blaize nodded at his father. "Alright, if that's all, lets have our vote. You have all heard of the example Steele has set for himself and his actions. All those in favor of granting Steele his second chance, please raise your right fore-paw."  
Ebbie and Ronnie's paw rose and Blaize and Balto's soon followed.  
Jenna gasped and frowned at Balto.  
Balto sighed. "…sorry Jen…" He said to himself.  
One by one other paws started to rise until every paw in the old mill was in the air, every paw except Jenna's. She turned and looked around her, at all the dogs and their paws in the air, then she turned and walked quickly out of the mill.  
Balto sighed again.  
Blaize hadn't noticed his mother's exit. He smiled and turned to Steele.  
"…looks like you're staying." He said. "Steele, by the power given to me by these dogs of Nome I hereby grant you all rights and privileges, and do confer upon you the title of citizen of Nome. Welcome home."  
The dogs all cheered.  
Steele smiled and looked around him.  
He was at a loss.  
"…how did this happen…" He thought. "…how did everyone change their minds about me?"  
Steele looked around at all of the paws in the air and his vision grew blurry as tears started to fill his eyes. He smiled. "…thank you… thank you all …very much."  
Blaize nodded and dropped his paw. The other dogs dropped theirs as well.  
Blaize turned to the dogs. "If no one has further business to discuss then this meeting is adjourned, please be safe returning to your homes."  
The dogs started to talk and soon the mill was filled with chatter.  
Blaize turned to Steele. "Well Steele, welcome to Nome." He said.  
Steele nodded. "I'm going to make the most of this chance." He said.  
Blaize nodded and smiled. "I know you will." He said. Then he walked off the stage to join Astarre in the crowd.  
Steele turned to Ebbie and smiled. "…looks like I get to stay." He said.  
Ebbie nodded and smiled. "My master was wondering where you were last night, seems he wants you to stay too. …and he took to Ronnie right away." Ebbie rubbed her paw on the top of the young malmute's head.  
Ronnie nodded. "He says he wants me to run with his team!" She said.  
Steele smiled. "…that's great." He said.  
Ebbie smiled. "I was hoping you'd stay… not only with my Master, but with me." She stepped up closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "…as… my mate." She said.  
Steele gasped and stepped back, staring at her with wide eyes. "I… I… well… that's… surprising." He said. "…it's so soon…"  
He paused.  
"…are you sure Ebbie?" He asked.  
Ebbie nodded.  
"How can you be, a few days ago I was stranger you didn't even know."  
Ebbie smiled. "…sometimes you learn to love a stranger." She said. "…and sometimes you learn you can't live without him." She grinned and nuzzled him. "...and some things you just know in your heart."  
Steele smiled. "Ebbie…" his eyes filled with tears as he looked from her face to Ronnie's and a wide grin split his muzzle. "I… I would be honored." He said.  
Ebbie smiled and kissed him.  
Ronnie giggled. "Yay! I have a family hehehe"  
Steele chuckled and rubbed her head with his paw. "Yeah… yeah I guess you do." He said.  
Ebbie nuzzled him. "We should get home." She said. "Mark is wanting to see the team. He's talking about running some big race, the first of it's kind… and the longest ever."  
Steele smiled. "…sounds like fun."  
Ebbie nodded. "…as long as I'm with you."  
Steele smiled and nuzzled her. "I love you Ebbie." He said.  
Ebbie smiled. "I love you too." She said.  
Then she stepped back. "…come on Steele, let's go home…"

Balto caught up with Jenna outside the old mill.  
"…Jen…"  
"How could you Balto?" Jenna asked. "…what the hell is the matter with you? Don't you remember what he was like?"  
Balto nodded. "…last night I saw a different Steele Jen…" Balto said. "It wasn't easy for me… but… even he deserves a chance to prove himself. I think he's proven that he can at least be trusted not to hurt anyone."  
Jenna shook her head. "Balto, what if he was doing all of these things to trick us? …so he could come after you and I later?"  
"Why would he have saved me then Jen?" He asked.  
"…to put you off your guard, like he's obviously done." Jenna said. "…Balto… come with me, I think we need to talk. I think you've forgotten the past."  
Balto sighed. "Alright Jen." He said.  
Balto followed Jenna as she turned and sprinted toward the edge of town.

Dema was running hard.  
She'd had to stop because of the storm, but she was back on the trail again now.  
The taste of Jason's blood was still sweet in her mouth.  
She grinned.  
"I'm coming Balto…" She said. "You don't know who I am, but I am coming and when I get to Nome I will take your life from you." She thought.  
She cackled.  
"…I'm coming for you Balto, Aniu cannot ignore this!"


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Balto was out of breath by the time he caught up to Jenna.  
She'd run quite a ways out of town and then darted into the trees. Even though it was dark and she had surged ahead so that Balto couldn't see her anymore; he had no problem following her.  
Jenna wasn't making any attempt to hide her presence in the woods. A maze of broken branches, exploded snow drifts and other clear signs marked a path Balto could probly have followed with his eyes closed.  
Finally though, the crashing sounds ahead stopped and Balto sensed that Jenna has stopped running.  
He followed her path through the trees until he met a clearing at the top of a hill.  
Balto slowed to a trot and then stopped. He remembered this spot very well.  
Jenna was sitting on the top of the hill. She had her back to him and was looking down on the town of Nome.  
Balto took a few steps toward her. "...Jen?" He asked.  
Jenna said nothing, didn't even move.  
Balto sighed and walked through the snow until he got up beside her.  
"…Jen?" He asked again.  
Jenna turned her head away from her.  
Balto sighed again and sat down.  
He stayed silent for a moment.  
Silver snowflakes slowly drifted down from clouds gilded by the moonlight, but neither dogs said anything.  
"I'm sorry Jen." Balto said finally. He sighed. I just…"  
He paused.  
"I had to do what was right…"  
Jenna sighed but said nothing.  
Balto sighed again. "Jenna if my mother has given him a second chance, if she believes in him… then we should too."  
He stopped and sighed. "Jen, please talk to me/"  
Jenna kept her face turned away from Balto, her gaze locked on the small town below her.  
"It's pretty up here…" She said softly.  
Balto nodded.  
Jenna sighed. "Do you remember the last time we were up here?"  
Balto nodded. "…like it was yesterday." He said.  
Jenna smiled sadly. "You brought me up here after the Serum run. We spent our first night together right here, overlooking the town you had helped to save. You were adopted by Roger after that and John took you as lead to replace Steele."  
Balto nodded. "Yes, I remember."  
Jenna sighed. "Then do you remember what came next?"  
Balto nodded. "Steele..."  
Jenna nodded back and continued to stare off into the distance. "Steele had been given a chance. The town had not banished him, and on my word. I stood up for him, said that he deserved to be cast out from our polite society, but that he had seemed repentant in the days following your return. He even talked to me, told me he was happy that I had found someone and apologized for placing Rosie's life in danger."  
Balto nodded.  
"He seemed to have changed then." Jenna said. "...and I foolishly gave him a second chance. After all he had done to me... I was willing to let him live among us still..."  
Balto sighed. "...then there was Jimmy."  
Jenna nodded. "You were having a hard time adjusting to the life of a lead dog, and as a pet."  
Balto nodded. "After so long as a stray... I guess it was hard to accept."  
Jenna nodded back.  
Balto sighed. "When we were running on that mountain... I should have stayed in the outcropping of trees we passed. Everything I could read in the weather and the team said that there was a storm, but I couldn't see it. I ran right around that cliff face and into the strongest wind I have ever seen."  
Balto sighed again and his eyes took a far off look, as if he had been physically transported back to that horrible night. "The wind blasted the sled up off the runners and tossed us all through a world of blowing snow. When I finally stopped rolling I could hardly see, and had to shout to be heard. I got out the harness and made it up the line, checking each of the team. Everyone was okay... except... except Jimmy, our wheel dog. The..." Balto paused and sighed, hanging his head. "...the sled rolled over him... killed him instantly." He paused again. "I... I got him killed. It was my job as lead to keep him safe and I got him killed."  
Jenna finally did glance back at Balto for a moment. "Balto, that's not what I'm talking about." She said. "You were young, inexperienced. ...John had no business taking you out on a run like that. He could have stopped the sled as easily as you could have."  
Balto sighed. "Yeah... sure." He said.  
Jenna sighed and looked back out over the town of Nome. "What happened after that?" She asked.  
Balto sighed once more. "I... I left Roger's home, left you. I went back to the trawler and... thought."  
Jenna nodded. "...and?"  
Balto sighed again, for he remembered what came next clearest of all. "The next thing I heard was from a wolf that showed up at the trawler. He told me that Steele had you in a cave outside Nome. He said I had to come alone, that if I told anyone else about this that Steele would kill you, that he was watching me."  
"...and?" Jenna asked.  
Balto turned away. "Boris tried to tell me to talk to the other dogs, but I wouldn't. I went to face Steele alone... it was a trap. A mile out from the cave I was jumped and beaten unconscious by four wolves. They carried me to Steele. Steele said he was going to kill me, and take you with him. I tried to fight him, but he would have killed me... if not for Boris. He came charging over the hill with the other dogs of the town. They fought the wolves and Steele down. Then Shep banished Steele, and told him never to return."  
Jenna nodded.  
Balto looked back at her. "I decided sledding wasn't for me and neither was being a pet. I went back to the boat and not long after that... our kids were born."  
Jenna nodded again. "Balto, we gave him his second chance, both of us. ...and he tricked us, kidnapped me and tried to kill you. I don't think I need to go into all the atrocities he committed after that."  
Balto shook his head. "No you don't." He said. "I know he's been evil Jen, but... there's something different about him."  
Jenna shook her head. "Balto, there's always something different about him. He never tells the truth. He always spins it to his own advantage."  
Balto sighed again.  
Jenna sighed as well and then turned to him.  
"Balto... I'm pregnant." She said.  
Balto stepped back, a look of shock on his face. "...what?" He asked.  
Jenna sighed. "Balto..."  
Balto shook his head. "There's more to this isn't there?" He asked. "You wouldn't have that look on your face it were just that."  
Jenna sighed. "I... I saw Dolo again." She said.  
Balto's muzzle fell open and he looked away from her. "So you... and he?"  
Jenna nodded. "I'm sorry Balto, I don't know what I was thinking. I just... you've been... distant. I just needed someone to talk to and... oh Balto, I never meant for this to happen. It was just once, one mistake."  
Balto nodded. "...one mistake... how long have you known?"  
Jenna hung her head. "...about five weeks." She said.  
Balto shook his head again. "Five weeks? You've known this for five weeks? ...and you're telling me now?"  
Jenna sighed. "Balto... I wanted to tell you, I just... I didn't know when to do it."  
Balto sighed, but remained silent. He looked at her and then quickly looked away. Balto's mind was spinning, trying to come to terms with what he'd just been told.  
Jenna walked in front of him. "Balto..."  
Balto stepped back and turned away from her.  
Jenna sighed again. "Balto, please look at me... I love you." Her eyes filled with tears. "Please talk to me."  
Balto sighed, but did not look back at her. "I... I need to think Jen." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow, we can talk then." Balto took off running over the hillside then, unable to stand on that hillside any longer.  
Jenna slumped to the snow on top of the hill, covered her muzzle with her paws and cried.

A golden furred wolf stood inside her chambers within the Talbourne's cave. She was of average height and build. Was normal in every way; save one, her right ear was badly torn, and flopped over halfway up, unable to stand straight anymore. She licked her paw and smoothed out the fur on top of her head. Her paw was shaking. She was very nervous.  
"Are you here Snap?" A voice asked from outside the chambers.  
The wolf smiled. "Yeah, I'm here Ituko." She said. The wolf turned and walked out of her chambers.  
A dark gray wolf was waiting outside for her. "How are you tonight Snap?" He asked.  
Snap smiled. "I'm doing alright, you?"  
Ituko chuckled. "Well, considering I'm not out on patrol or fighting for my life I'm doing pretty good."  
Snap giggled. "I know, right?"  
Ituko started walking along the stone shelf and Snap followed him, walking at his side.  
"How are things in Third Unit?" Snap asked.  
Ituko smiled. "They're as good as they can be. Ami is a great leader. We all knew she would be one day. It's kind of cool that she was one of us. She knows how we feel, what we go through."  
Snap nodded. "Yeah, I can see where that would be a good thing."  
Ituko nodded. "What about you? ...how's Aleu treating you?"  
Snap smiled. "Aleu is great." She said. "I think she's the only female in this clan that's more stubborn than me hehe."  
Ituko chuckled. "Oh surely you're not stubborn."  
Snap smiled and popped the wolf on the shoulder lightly with her paw. "Hey now, remember the fight we got into not too long after I got here?"  
Ituko laughed. "Yeah, yeah I remember. All because you couldn't take a compliment."  
Snap grinned at him. "...and wouldn't be persuaded to either."  
Ituko grinned back. "We both got confined to our chambers for two days after that little spat."  
Snap laughed. "Ha ha yeah, Shadow was not pleased."  
Ituko chuckled. "No, he definitely was not." He said. "I feel kind of sorry for the wolves in Fourth Unit; having him as their Lieutenant.  
Snap nodded. "Yeah... though he has changed since the war against Lytion."  
Ituko nodded and sighed. "I think a lot of us have."  
Snap nodded back and both fell silent for a moment, thinking of comrades that had fallen in that awful time.  
"Well at least they're with Aniu now." Ituko said finally.  
Snap nodded. "Yeah... there's that."  
The two wolves stopped walking and Ituko turned to face Snap. "Snap, what happened to your ear?" He asked.  
Snap's eyes flashed. "Ituko, leave that alone."  
Ituko frowned. "I'm just curious." He said. "...looks like it hurt."  
Snap growled low in her throat and laid her ears back against her skull. "It did." She said. "Ituko, leave. it. alone."  
"I bet it's quite a story. I bet the other wolf came out worse than you"  
Snap growled louder and turned on him. She latched her jaws around the younger wolf's foreleg and pulled it out from under him, then she spun to the side and let go, tossing him against the wall hard enough to rattle his thoughts.  
Ituko sprung to his paws and shook his head. "Hey what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.  
"I said to leave it alone!" Snap shouted.  
Ituko rubbed his head with his paw. "Yeah well I will, and I'll leave you alone as well. Good-night Snap." He said. Then he walked away from her back down the shelves of rock.  
Snap watched him go, growling in her throat. Gradually the growl got softer and her ears began to prick up a little more. Her eyes grew softer and then her ears dropped and a tear rolled out of her eye. "Damn it!" She cursed. "Why do I always have to mess things up." She walked over to the rock wall and leaned her nose against it. "Every time a guy gets close to me... they have to bring up my ear and..." She sighed. "...and I don't want to remember..."  
Snap raised her paw and slammed it into the rock wall. "Damn you humans." She muttered. Then she stood up and headed back to her chambers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dash sighed. "Look..." He said. He stood up and faced the other five wolves in the chambers. "I brought you five in because I need help running the pack. It's getting large enough I can't do it on my own. I need you all to figure out some options to take care of this food shortage and I need them five minutes ago. I've got to meet with Aleu about a defense force matter in a few minutes and I need to tell her we have a plan to feed her fighters."  
The five wolves sighed and one of them, an aging gray furred wolf with white markings, stood and looked at his Alpha. "Dash, that's just it. We can't think of anything."  
Dash sighed. "Slate, that's just not going to cut it. We have to think of something."  
The gray wolf nodded. "Alright, there's some territory to our east that we haven't scouted yet. It was acquired during the campaign against Lytion. It will be very dangerous. There are still remnants of Lytion's forces in the area, but we could send some hunters out to see what it looks like."  
Dash nodded. "Do it Slate, and lead them yourself. You're the best scout I know."  
Slate nodded. "It will be done my Alpha."  
Dash smiled. "Thanks Slate."  
"Now wait just a minute." Ashley, a golden wolf said. "I'm leader of the hunters. I don't mind Slate leading the party, as you say my Alpha he is the most experienced of us, but we do not yet know if htat territory will support us. Is there water? Is there anything to sustain a deep exploration? We need to know this before I agree to send my wolves out on such a long journey. A preliminary scouting party is needed first."  
Slate shook his head. "We don't have the time. The Defense Force needs to eat now. The clan needs to eat now."  
Dash sighed. "Is anything ever easy in poltics?" He thought to himself.  
Shadow stuck his head in the chamber. "Dash, I need to speak to you for a moment."  
Dash nodded. "Sure Shadow." He turned and walked to the entrance of the chamber. "What's up?"  
Shadow sat down, a golden furred female wolf sat beside him. "Well, Snap here saw something on duty a few weeks ago. She waited to come to me until now because she wasn't sure of what she saw. Yesterday she came to me to ask my advice as to whether she should report it or not. I thought it merited checking into."  
"...and that is?" Dash asked.  
Snap stood and stepped forward. "It was Melody my Alpha. She snuck out one night. She was gone for a while and then she snuck back in. She went through a lot of trouble not to get caught."  
Dash froze for a second. "If anyone else finds out about Melody's actions they'll have her killed!" He thought. Then he smiled. "Oh, that was nothing." He said. "I had her checking on some sentries I was worried about."  
Snap nodded sharply. "Yes my Alpha, sorry to waste your time then Sir." She turned to Shadow who nodded at her. Then she walked away."  
Shadow looked back at Dash. "Dash, something you're not saying?" He asked. "I mean... with all due respect Sir. That sounds like bullshit. What tipped you off to the sentries that had you worried? ...and why in Aniu's blessed name did you send Melody?"  
Dash looked at him. "Shadow, don't worry about it." He said. Then he stood and turned back to the chamber.  
"...but Dash..." Shadow began.  
Dash whirled back around. "I said don't worry about it! It's fine, alright?!" He said sharply. "That's what happened. She was acting under orders. ….just forget it Shadow." Dash turned back around and walked back into the chamber. "Dismissed Shadow." He said.  
Shadow just looked at him for a moment, then stood up straight. "Yes My Alpha."  
Dash turned his head to see Shadow turn and walk away. He sighed and his shoulders slumped a little. "I hate lying to him." Dash said to himself. "Shadow is one of the best wolves in the Talbourne and next to Timbre he is the best friend I have." Dash straightened his shoulders and steadied his gaze. "...but I have to keep Melody safe... whatever that takes."  
Dash walked back into the chamber.  
"So it's settled then." Slate said. "We'll take a unit of hunters and a smaller group of scouts, the scouts will lead by a day and report back if the area seems too desolate for the hunters to travel. That way they are protected, but we lose no time should the area turn out to be fertile."  
Ashley nodded. "That is most acceptable councilor." She said.  
Dash smiled. "So let's do it then. You have my approval get them ready to go immediately."  
Slate and Ashley both nodded.  
June's voice came from behind him then. "...Dash?"  
Dash turned to see his mate standing in the entrance to the chamber. He smiled. "Hey June."  
June sighed. "We need to talk." She said.  
Dash nodded. "Sure, what is it June?"  
June looked at the floor. "...alone." She said.  
Dash turned to see the six wolves of the council still standing in a circle in the middle of the chamber. They were talking amongst themselves about various subjects related to the clan.  
"Excuse me." Dash said. "...give me the room?"  
The councilors nodded.  
"Of course my Alpha." Shale said.  
The councilor's turned and filed out of the chamber.  
Dash waited until they were gone and then he turned to June. "Okay, we're alone. What is it June, something wrong?"  
June nodded, but remained looking at the floor.  
"What is it?" Dash asked. "...someone hurt you?"  
June shook her head. "No, nothing like that... it's just..."  
"What June?" Dash asked. He walked over to her. "You can tell me, what's bothering you?"  
June sighed. "It's just... Dash, we've been together for five years now and... we've never been together." She lifted her head to meet his gaze.  
Dash chuckled. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I know my duties with the pack have kept me busy." He sighed. "...especially here lately... but I wouldn't go so far as to say we haven't been together."  
June shook her head. "Dash, that's not what I mean... I..." She paused. "I mean... "been together".  
Dash's eyes widened slightly as he understood what his mate was talking about. "Oh..." He said.  
June sighed. "Dash... I love you, but... I'm not getting any younger. I want to have pups and... I'm starting to feel like that's never going to happen."  
Dash smiled. "We have pups June." He said.  
June shook her head. "We have "your" pups Dash." She said. "Don't get me wrong, I love them like they were my own, but... the fact is that they're not. I want to know what it feels like... to be a mother, to watch them grow... to teach them everything they know. That's an experience I don't want to miss out on Dash."  
Dash sighed. "June, can we talk about this later?"  
June shook her head. "No we can't Dash, this is serious."  
Dash sighed again. "I didn't say it wasn't." He said.  
"What is it?" June asked. "Talk to me Dash."  
Dash sighed again and sat down. "The only wolf I've ever been with was..." He closed his eyes. "...was Shasta." He said. "I... I love you, but... I guess I feel like... I'd be betraying her somehow..."  
June sighed and closed her eyes. "Dash..." She paused and a duo of tears ran down her cheeks. "That... that hurts."  
Dash sighed and looked at the floor of the chamber. "That may be, but it's the truth." He said.  
June sighed and kept her eyes closed.  
"What did you expect?" Dash asked. "Shasta was my mate. She didn't leave me, she died. I still feel for her."  
June's eyes snapped open. "...and what about me?!" She said sharply. "I know you loved Shasta Dash, but she's dead, and she's not coming back. Do you know how what you just said makes me feel? I feel like... like my heart just got ripped from my body and you're holding it in your paws. It makes me feel like I'm not enough for you. That I'm some kind of silver medal, that you'd rather be with her than me. I love you Dash, with all my heart, and I thought you felt the same way."  
Dash sighed. "I do love you June. You know that, don't be stupid."  
"Stupid?!" June snapped. "What's stupid is that you're still waiting on her like some lost puppy! She's not coming back Dash, ever!" June stopped and took a deep breath. "...and I'm waiting right here in front of you, begging for your love... and you're just... trampling it under your paws..." She paused again and sighed, closing her eyes. "Dash, you need to accept that she's gone, and you need to decide what's important to you, who's most important to you. ...because I've been waiting a long time, and I've been quiet for a while too, and I don't know, maybe that part of it is my fault, maybe I should've brought this up at the beginning... but..." She paused and looked back up at her mate. "Honestly Dash, I'm not waiting forever."  
Dash just sighed.  
"Look Dash... I won't be in our chambers when you come home tonight. I want you to think, take some time and really think about us. If you really love me, or if you're just using me to fill some hole Shasta left in you. I'll come back, and I expect an answer, but... this is very important to me Dash, and if things don't change... I'll find someone who really does love me."  
June turned and walked out of the chamber.  
Dash lifted his head and opened his eyes, watching as she turned the corner and walked out of sight.  
He sighed and looked down at the floor of the chamber, his head was spinning.  
He heard paws approaching quickly and lifted his head to see Aleu run into the chamber. "Sir, you're needed in the Main Chamber!" She said.  
Dash sighed. "Aleu, I need some time to think."  
Aleu shook her head. "Sir, it's 4th unit."  
Dash's eyes snapped open. "Aren't they out on patrol?"  
Aleu nodded. "They sent a runner. He just got back. He's out of breath and could barely talk, but we were able to make out that they were ambushed. It sounds bad Dash."  
Dash sighed. "Are they still engaged?"  
Aleu shook her head. "I don't think so. The runner said that the rest of the unit was ten minutes or so behind them."  
"Do we know who it was?" Dash asked.  
Aleu shook her head. "He had no idea."  
Dash nodded. "Well, we'll talk to Ami when she gets in. Give me five minutes and I'll be down."  
Aleu nodded. "Alright, I saw June, she seemed upset. Is everything okay with you two?"  
Dash sighed. "...just give me five minutes Aleu."  
Aleu nodded. "Of course Sir." She turned and walked out of the chamber.  
Dash sighed and tilted his head up to the ceiling of the chamber. "It just never stops does it?" He asked. "Aniu, please give me strength, guide me to make the right decisions in all that I must do."  
He looked back down and sighed. "...and help me know how to handle this business with June. I know I love her, but..." He sighed. "...I don't know." He said softly. Dash stood there a minute, then he straightened his shoulders, lifted his head and took a deep breath. Once he had composed himself he turned and walked out of the chamber.

When Dash got down to the floor of the main chamber he saw a circle of wolves gathered around another who was laying on the floor. He looked exhausted.  
Dash walked over and the circle parted to let him through.  
As the wolf looked up he recognized Dash and moved to get to his feet.  
Dash reached out and put his paw on the wolf's shoulder. "Take it easy." he said. "You look spent."  
The wolf nodded. "I ran as fast as I could my Alpha."  
Dash nodded. "You did well, tell me what happened son."  
The wolf nodded. "I'm Yuko. I serve with 4th Unit. We were on patrol as ordered and had just made the turn to the southern run when we were attacked."  
" By how many?" Dash asked.  
"I'm not sure my Alpha, but a lot, thirty, maybe forty of them.. they attacked us from three sides and caught us in a small dip in the earth, so there was little we could do but circle up and try to fight them off. They hit us before we really knew they were there."  
"There was no challenge? No warning?" Dash asked.  
"No my Alpha, nothing, they just attacked."  
Dash nodded. "Very well, how bad was it?"  
Yuko sighed. "...bad. I'm not sure of how it ended, or even if it has. Lieutenant Ami sent me running as soon as she saw a hole for me to get through. She called a general retreat, but... they were everywhere."  
Dash nodded. "You did good son, go to your chambers and rest. I'll call you if I need you again."  
Yuko nodded and stood up. He walked slowly toward his chambers, helped by a few of the wolves who had gathered around him.  
Dash turned to Timbre. "Timbre, mount a rescue." He said. "We need to help them if we can... or find out what happened to them if it's over."  
Timbre nodded curtly. "Yes my Alpha." He said. He turned to Aleu who was standing beside him. "Aleu, take 2nd Unit and go to 4th Unit's last position. Do not engage unless you are attacked or must assist 4th Unit. Your mission is to find out what happened and assist 4th Unit. In that mission you have discretion to use whatever amount of force is necessary."  
Aleu nodded. "Yes Sir." She said. Aleu turned to Snap. "Snap, go tell the unit to assemble here immediately, form them up and get them ready to move out in five minutes."  
Snap nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She said. Then she turned and ran toward the react chambers where 2nd Unit was likely sleeping."  
Aleu turned back to Timbre. "Who could this be?" She asked. "We don't have any enemies at the moment."  
Timbre sighed. "Apparently we do." He said. "...I'm not sure of who it could be though. I'm as baffled as you."  
Aleu nodded.  
Snap ran out of the react chambers then, followed by the thrity-eight wolves that made up 2nd Unit.  
The wolves quickly fell into formation and Snap stepped out in front of them, looked them over and counted each one, then she turned around and waited.  
Aleu sighed. "...guess we'll find out." She said.  
Then she turned and walked away from Timbre. Aleu stopped in front of Snap.  
"2nd Unit is assembled as ordered Ma'am. Thirty-eight wolves present and awaiting your command." She said.  
Aleu nodded. "Good Snap, fall in."  
Snap nodded curtly, then turned and took her position at the head of the first rank. Aleu took one step forward and looked over her unit. "4th Unit was out on patrol today. They were attacked around half an hour ago by a significant enemy force. Our Alpha has tasked us with finding out who attacked them and to assist them should they require it. Get ready to move out."  
Dash looked at 2nd Unit and sighed. He hoped he wasn't sending another unit into the fire. If one had already been surprised another could be just as easily. Aleu was a good leader though and Dash knew she would keep a sharp eye.  
Dash's ears perked up as he heard the thud of paws approaching the cave.  
"Someone is approaching!" Dash called.  
The guards at the mouth of the chamber crouched down and prepared to defend themselves if necessary, then one of them stood up. "It's Godrick, and he's carrying someone else."  
Dash nodded and turned to Aleu. "Aleu, send two to escort him inside in case he's being chased."  
Aleu nodded and turned to her unit. "Snap, Light, go."  
The two wolves nodded and took off running out of the cave. They pulled up alongside Godrick and turned to run by his side as he sprinted for the cave.  
Snap glanced to her right and recognized the wolf he was carrying. "...Ami?" she thought.  
The small female's body was bouncing limply on Godrick's back and her golden fur was covered in bright red blood.  
Snap couldn't even tell if she was alive or not. For a moment her mind filled with sadness at the thought of her friend being seriously hurt or even killed, but Snap quickly shook her head and cleared it of such thoughts. Right now all that mattered was that they got her and Godrick back to the cave.  
Snap glanced behind her and didn't see anyone following them. She looked back forward and saw the cave's entrance fast approaching.  
A few minutes of hard running later the four passed between the two sentries guarding the Main Entrance. They slowed to a trot and then stopped near the center of the Main Chamber.  
Nick was among the wolves that had gathered in the chamber and as Godrick knelt to allow Light and Snap to slide Ami's limp body off of his back , he recognized his mate. "Ami!" He called. The young wolf darted forward through the crowd that was gathering around the two and made it to her side. "Ami, are you okay!"  
Snap pushed him back a little. "Give her some room." She said.  
Nick growled at her for a moment, but saw the wisdom in her words and stopped, his gaze fixed on Ami's inert body.  
Dash and Timbre joined Snap by Ami's side.  
Timbre turned to Snap. "Good work Snap, you and Light return to your Unit."  
Snap nodded and she and Light ran back to their unit and rejoined the formation.  
Timbre knelt beside Ami, placing his paw in front of her nose. He felt a gentle but faint warmness in his fur. "She's breathing." He said. "...she's alive."  
"Oh thank Aniu." Nick said.  
Timbre turned to Godrick. "...what happened?" He asked. "Is the rest of the unit still engaged?"  
Godrick was panting from his run and unable to speak so he simply shook his head. "...no..." He said. "...we're... we're all that's left."  
Dash's brow furrowed in confusion. "...all that's left?" He asked.  
Godrick nodded. "...everyone... everyone else is dead... my... Alpha."  
The wolves all gasped.  
Dash turned to Timbre. "Get 2nd Unit to send everyone back to their chambers." He said. "Nick can stay, but everyone else needs to go, if this is true... we don't need them panicking."  
Timbre nodded and walked over to Aleu to speak to her quietly.  
2nd Unit began to disperse the crowd and soon it was only Dash and Nick standing by Ami's side. Timbre and Aleu stood. with 2nd Unit talking quietly at a distance.  
Dash turned back to Godrick. "What happened?" He asked.  
The wolf that answered was not Godrick. "They.. they... came at us from... everywhere... my Alpha." Ami said. She coughed up a bit of blood and attempted to stand, her legs shaking  
Nick rushed forward and placed his paw on her shoulder. "Stay down Ami." he said. "You shouldn't be standing right now."  
Dash nodded. "Nick is right Ami." He said. "You need to go to your chambers and rest."  
Ami nodded, her eyes half open.  
Nick knelt down and Godrick helped Ami onto his back. Nick stood up and started to walk away.  
"Ami, one thing before you go." Dash said.  
Nick stopped and Dash walked up beside him.  
"What... what is it... my Alpha?" She asked.  
"Who attacked you?" He asked.  
"It was..." Ami coughed and paused for a minute. "...the Storm Clan."  
Dash nodded. "Thank you Ami, rest assured they will pay for this." He turned to Nick. "Nick, take her to your chambers, she is to rest until told otherwise, don't let her leave. I'll come down to talk to her more later; when she's more up to it."  
Nick nodded. "Don't worry my Alpha, she's not going anywhere."  
Dash nodded and watched as Nick walked away, his mate draped over his back. A thin line of blood dripped from Ami's fur and spattered to the rock floor trailing behind them.  
Dash turned and walked to Timbre.  
"What did she say?" Timbre asked.  
Dash sighed and looked up at his friend. "It was the Storm Clan." He said. "Come my friend, we have work to do."  
Timbre nodded.  
Dash turned to Aleu. "Aleu, dismiss 2nd Unit. I want all patrols pulled back in, all hunts canceled. Every wolf in the Talbourne that isn't standing guard is to stay in this cave until this is resolved unless I give direct permission."  
Aleu nodded. "Yes my Alpha."  
Aleu darted away to carry out Dash's orders and Dash turned back to Timbre. "Assemble the council." He said. "I want them in my chamber in half an hour."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Nick sighed and dipped his paw into the shallow spring that ran through the chambers that he shared with his mate Ami. The water was cool and as clean as any wolf would ever hope to find.  
He raised his paw out of the water and brought it over to his mate, running it through her fur.  
Though normally a beautiful golden color, now it was streaked red and matted with blood. There was so much of it Nick could scarcely believe his mate was alive. "...though realistically I know that not all of that is hers." Nick thought. He smiled at that. He knew his mate was a fierce fighter. He hoped she had taken down a number of those that had attacked her before she was put in her current position.  
Ami was hurt badly; even Nick, a determined optimist, had to admit that. There was no getting around it.  
He sighed and dipped his paw back into the water, continuing to do his best to clean his mate up as she laid on the floor, unable to so much as lift a paw. In fact, since he had carried her into these chambers, she hadn't even regained consciousness.  
Nick tried to look on the bright side, but this time it was very hard. He and Ami hadn't been together long. Theirs had been a whirlwind relationship of passion and broken regulations. There had been heartache and sadness there, but there was also the absolute happiness he enjoyed at it's conclusion. Now, as he looked down at her bloodied and broken on the floor of their chambers, the thought that that happiness could be taken from him entered into his mind for the first time.  
Nick knew that his mate's duty as a Lieutenant in the Talbourne Defense Force was dangerous, but he'd never thought of losing her. Now, that thought filled him with panic and despair.  
Nick once more dipped his paw into the water and rubbed it across her beautiful face. Her blood stained teeth bore testimony to the fact that she had done her share of damage in the short but brutal battle.  
Ami coughed and shook her head slightly before opening her eyes. "...Nick?"  
Nick smiled. "Who else do you think would be by your side?"  
Ami smiled and then coughed again, a pained expression coming across her face.  
Nick bent his head low and nuzzled his mate's neck. "Take it easy Ami." He said. "You need to rest."  
Ami nodded.  
"...thank you Nick." She said softly.  
Nick smiled. "...for what?" He asked.  
"...for being here." Ami responded.  
Nick smiled. "Well, this is what I signed on for after all. ...in sickness and health and all that."  
Ami chuckled and then winced, curling her legs into herself slightly.  
Nick nuzzled her again. "...get some sleep Ami." He said. "We can talk later. The best thing you can do right now is to rest."  
Ami nodded and closed her eyes.  
In a few seconds she was asleep.  
Nick sighed and looked over his mate before dipping his paw into the water once more.

Dash looked over the wolves that had assembled in the council chambers. The members of the council were there, as well as Timbre, Aleu, and Shadow. Aleu had also brought along her Corporal Snap.  
Dash took a deep breath. "As I'm sure you all know, our clan was attacked this morning. 4th Unit was on patrol near the Southern Bend when they were attacked from out of nowhere. No warning was given, no alert raised, they simply attacked. What you all do not know is that 4th Unit was almost completely wiped out to a wolf. Only three survived.  
The council member's mouths dropped open and Aleu dropped her head and sighed.  
"The three who survived were Godrick and Yuko, of First and second ranks respectively, and Ami, 4th Unit's Lieutenant." Dash said. "Ami was badly injured in the fighting and it is still unclear if she will survive the night. Nick, her mate, is taking care of her at the moment."  
"Who would do such a thing?" Ash asked.  
Dash sighed. "Ami regained consciousness for a few moments when she was brought into the Main Chamber. She told me it was the Storm Clan."  
Slate nodded. "Well then our response is clear." He said.  
"...and what is that?" Ashley asked.  
"What else?" Slate said. "We mount a counter attack, immediately."  
Dash nodded. "I am of the same mind, what do the rest of you think?"  
"I think that would be most unwise." Ashley said.  
"You would..." Slate muttered.  
"...and what is that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked, turning to face the larger and older gray wolf.  
"...simply put it means you're too hesitant to get blood on your dainty paws." Slate responded.  
"How dare you!" Ashley spat back. "I fought in the war against Lytion just as hard as anyone else. It's not that I don't want bloodshed, it's that I don't want it without cause."  
"...with... without cause!" Slate stammered. "What the hell do you call thirty-five dead Talbourne wolves then?"  
Ashley sighed. "I simply can't believe that outright attacking them without trying diplomacy is a legitimate move. Why would the Storm Clan attack us. They musts know we can overwhelm them in sheer numbers. Attacking us is suicide."  
"Apparently it is not." Slate said promptly.  
Ashley sighed. "We just... we can't massacre them without knowing for sure."  
Dash looked to Aleu. "...Aleu, your thoughts?"  
Aleu sighed. "I hate to say this, but I'm siding with Ashley. I..."  
"...what?!" Slate cried. "After all the years you served this clan, all the battles you took part in and even led yourself, you would have us back down in the face tyranny?!"  
Aleu shook her head. "No Slate, and I'll thank you not to cut me off again. If you want to hear me out and actually do this clan some good then sit down, shut up, and listen for a change. If you don't want to do that then leave this chamber and go wrestle with one of your friends."  
Slate's mouth dropped open and he simply nodded and listened.  
"As I was saying..." Aleu said. "I have to side with Ashley on this one. If indeed it turns out that this was a wholly malicious act we must attack, but if it is something that can be resolved then it must be. Thirty-eight wolves have died in this incident already, and that is a horrible tragedy, let's not add to the body count by attacking needlessly and recklessly. Let's make sure of our position first."  
Dash sighed. "Your words have merit." He said. He remained quiet for a moment. Then he squared his shoulders and faced them. "It is decided then. Aleu, once more you prove to be wiser than I. We will send someone to them to ascertain the reason behind the attack. Aleu, since you led the initiative, it will be one of yours, your choice."  
Aleu nodded.  
Dash nodded back. "Alright, we wait for more information, then we act. Aniu be with you."  
"...and with you." The other wolves said.

Later that night Nick was woken from a sound sleep by a very soft but repetitive sobbing. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the blurriness of sleep, then he pushed himself upward a bit and looked around the chamber.  
Though it was dark, he could make out the figure of his mate Ami sitting in the corner of their chamber, near the small spring where they'd laid earlier.  
Ami sat in complete shadow, her head hung low and her ears flattened. She had her eyes closed and it was from her that the soft sobbing sound was coming.  
Nick stood up and walked the short distance to her and sat down beside his mate  
Ami didn't even notice that he was there.  
Nick leaned over and nuzzled her softly.  
Ami opened her eyes.  
Deep withing those dark blue orbs Nick could see a well of sadness, her tears as springs leading forth onto her cheeks.  
"Are you okay?" Nick asked.  
Ami sighed and shook her head before looking back at the ground. "No Nick, no I'm not okay."  
Nick sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong Ami?" He asked, though he had a good idea.  
Ami sighed again and this time when she spoke she did not look up. "Why did I survive Nick?" She asked. She paused for a moment. "So many of those wolves had families, they had lives, just like I do... why did I survive and them die. I was their leader. I should have died right alongside them.  
Nick shook his head. "No Ami. For whatever reason Aniu saw fit to draw them home, and to let you be on this Earth longer. ...and I for one, am glad she did so."  
Ami sighed. "That's not the point Nick. We got surprised. There was no warning... we were slaughtered before we could even mount a counter attack."  
Ami looked up at him again. "Why Nick? Aniu is supposed to love us, to guard us, to guide us to her purpose. We are her chosen clan. Why would she allow such a thing to happen to us."  
Nick sighed. "I don't think we can ever know the answer to that question Ami." He said.  
Ami sighed. "Aniu is supposed to be so great and powerful, and she has shown herself to be, but... if she's so great and powerful, how can she sit back and watch these things happen?"  
Nick nodded. "I know what you mean."  
"Do you?!" Ami asked sharply. "Have you ever watched wolves that you trained, that depended on you for leadership, that trusted you... slaughtered before your eyes for no reason?! Don't tell me you know what I mean!"  
Nick looked at his mate in shock, his mouth half open and eyes wide.  
Ami sighed. "I'm... I'm sorry Nick." She said. "It's just..." She sighed. "I don't know what to think. If Aniu really loves us she wouldn't let such things happen, would she?"  
Nick sighed back at her. "Well, she has never led us wrong before. ...and there have been some very hard times in our clan's history. I have to believe that somewhere there is a reason for it all, even if we don't know what that reason is."  
Ami sighed again. "What reason could there be that would justify so many lives being needlessly lost. She could've at least warned us."  
Nick nuzzled his mate. "Ami, it is not for us to understand or comprehend the path Aniu has planned for us. We just have to walk it as she lays it in front of us. We have to have faith that she knows where she is guiding us, and that in the end all things will fall into place.  
Ami sighed and nodded. "I know, but... it's hard to have faith at times like these."  
Nick nodded. "Yes it is. ...but it is when we are at our lowest that our true character comes through. We must be careful to be faithful to Aniu in the good times as well as the bad because we know that she is always doing what is best for us in the end, though it may cause insufferable pain in the here and now. You have to keep looking to her for strength. She will carry you through Ami. You only have to ask her to. She's here, in this very room right now, as well as in all the chambers of those who were lost. She is ready and willing to provide comfort to them, but she is awaiting an invitation."  
Ami sighed. "I just... after today... I'm not sure I can believe that anymore." She said.  
Nick gasped.  
Ami sighed again. "So now I'm a horrible wolf, right?"  
Nick shook his head. "No, no, you're not a horrible wolf. You're a wolf who has seen some very bad things and those bad things can cause you to faulter, cause you to question. That's okay, to question, but... you must come back eventually."  
Ami sighed. "I don't know Nick. I just don't know."  
Nick smiled softly. "Come back to bed Ami. Get some sleep, things will look better in the morning."  
Ami sighed and nodded. She leaned over and nuzzled her mate. "I love you Nick, thank you. I'll always love you, whether I believe in Aniu or not, that never changes."  
Nick nodded. "I love you too Ami. Come now, let's go to sleep."  
He helped Ami limp over to the chamber wall and she laid on the rocky floor.  
Nick laid down as well and curled his tail around her, placed his paws on her shoulder and wrapped her in a warm embrace.  
He smiled. "You'll see." He said. "Everything will look better in the morning."  
Ami sighed and snuggled up against him. "I hope so." She said. She yawned. "I hope so..."

Dash's mind was spinning. All of the thoughts that were bouncing around in his mind were important, but he couldn't really make sense of them because of the chaotic nature of their presence.  
He looked around and saw that the Main Chamber was nearly empty. He'd been two hours or so debating the course of action the clan should take with regards to this new threat. It was very late and Dash was exhausted. He never could have imagined how much stress the leader of the Talbourne Clan was under. Honestly Dash didn't know how Aleu did it for over a decade and retained any semblance of sanity. It seemed like every time he stepped out of his chambers he was bombarded by problems, and they never seemed small.  
He sighed and turned to walk up the stone ramp that led to the many chambers along the cave's wall. This business with the Storm Clan had him worried. Though the Talbourne outnumbered the Storm Clan by a large amount, the Talbourne was still recovering from the awful tole that the war against Lytion had inflicted upon them. The unit's were back up to full strength, but the effects of that ghastly conflict were still evident in every wolf's eyes. Word would spread of the massacre of the 3rd Unit. There was no way for Dash to keep that many death's a secret. Dash could only hope that the wolves of the clan kept their heads and didn't lose faith in Aniu or in him.  
He sighed and stepped into his chambers.  
It was quiet.  
Dash looked around and then walked into the next adjoining chamber.  
She wasn't here.  
Dash sighed. "I guess she was really serious..." He thought. "...June is gone."  
He sat down in the corner of the chamber and was quiet for a moment, then he started to laugh. With everything else that was going on, this seemed very trivial.  
His laugh jerked and stopped as his eyes filled with tears and laughter turned to sobs. He looked up at the ceiling of the chamber. "Oh Aniu, what am I to do?" He asked aloud. He voice cracked on each word. "I know I love June. I would die for her if I had to... but... I still love Shasta too. If it were a choice between the two of them... I don't know who I would choose. I know June is right, but at the same time, I feel I would be dishonoring my commitment to Shasta." He sighed and hung his head. "I'm... I'm so lost Aniu." He said. "I don't know what to do, about anything."  
Dash sniffled and then he laid down on the floor of the chamber against the far wall. He wrapped his tail around his body and closed his eyes. "Aniu, please..." He said softly. He yawned again and nestled his head into the fur of his tail. "...guide me... deliver me." He finished. Then Dash slipped into the blissful darkness of sleep.

"Aleu..."  
Aleu opened her eyes halfway and blinked a few times. Still groggy from sleep.  
"...Aleu!"  
She looked up, her vision blurry, and saw a white form standing over her. Slowly the white form started to coalesce and she saw a pair of piercing blue eyes.  
"Awake my child. I have something I must show you and I don't have much time."  
"...Aniu?" Aleu asked.  
The white wolf nodded. "Yes, it is me my child. I must show you something."  
Aleu sprang to her paws and was instantly awake. "What is it Aniu?" She asked.  
Aniu closed her eyes and suddenly Aleu found herself rushing upward from the cave floor. Before she knew it she was hovering high above her home. She looked around but couldn't see Aniu anywhere. "...Aniu?" She asked.  
"I am here my child." She responded.  
Aleu looked around her. She could see for miles in every directions. She hovered as if by magic, thousands of feet above the ground. Snow covered the mountains and an endless white vison spread before her.  
"Look to the east." Aniu said.  
Aleu turned her head and saw a dark shadow spreading from the mountain range east of their home. It spread to cover the entire area, encompassing even the Talbourne's cave. The darkness covered everything, then it burst into bright flames.  
"The Talbourne faces a great threat." Aniu said. "You will not be able to defeat it on your own."  
Aleu loked around her, searching for the origin of the voice. "...then how are we to fight against it Aniu?" She asked.  
"Look to the west my child." Aniu said.  
Aleu turned her head in the other direction and saw a small town, it's light glowing in the distance. As she watched the light began to move, leaving a trail in it's wake. The light contacted the darkness at cut a swath through it, extigusihing the fires as it went.  
"What is this light?" Aleu asked.  
"Find my descendant, the child of light." Aniu said. "He is the key to your salvation. He holds a power within him that can save you, but he is unaware of his gift. You must train him, as I once trained you. Awaken him and he will aid you in defeating the darkness."  
Aleu nodded. "I shall Aniu." She said.  
See that you do." Aniu said. "This threat is greater than any you have ever faced, greater than Lytion, greater even than Shade himself."  
Aleu gasped.  
"...but what is this threat?" She asked.  
"I can say no more." Aniu said.  
Aleu started to fall.  
"Find the child of light my child. Train him. He is the key to the Talbourne's survival."  
Aleu felt dizzy as she plummeted through the clouds, then she closed her eyes and saw nothing but blackness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Balto stood outside Jenna's home. He'd thought about what she had told him very hard. His mind had been filled with nothing else since he turned and ran away from her the night before. He hadn't slept, hadn't even eaten. His stomach growled, as if reminding him of that fact. Though he felt hungry Balto had no appetite. He felt sick, his heart was bursting in his chest with each pump of the mighty muscle.  
He'd looked at the situation from every angle and no mater how he tried to look at it, how much he tried to play Jenna's side the same course of action seemed clearer and clearer. Balto just couldn't believe it.  
"What were you thinking Jenna?" He asked himself.  
He sat down on the sidewalk and looked down the street. All along the sidewalk store owners were arriving at work and opening shops.  
"...should be any time now..." He thought.  
As if by divine design the front door to the house opened and Jenna stepped out onto the porch of her home.  
Balto smiled sadly as he saw her.  
He didn't know if he could do this...  
Jenna stretched and then she saw him sitting on the sidewalk. She smiled and ran down the porch steps, jumping over the gate to land in the snow next to him. "Balto, why didn't you just come inside?" She asked.  
Balto sighed.  
Jenna looked at him for a moment, then her smile faded. "Balto, something is wrong, I can tell by looking at you." She said.  
Balto nodded. "Yeah, yeah something is Jenna.  
Jenna frowned. "Balto, you never call me..."  
Balto cut her off. "Look Jenna. I've thought about it really hard and I just... I can't accept this." He gestured toward her with his paw. "...them."  
Jenna's brow furrowed and her muzzle dropped open slightly. "Balto, what are you saying?" She asked.  
Balto sighed. "It's over Jenna. ...us. I'm not your mate anymore." Balto's mouth went dry and he choked on his words as if they were grains of sand.  
"Balto... no." She said. "Balto, please..."  
Balto shook his head. "No Jenna, don't do this. Please don't make this any harder than it already is."  
"How do you expect me to do this by myself?" Jenna asked.  
Balto shook his head. "Not to sound like a dick Jenna, but they're not my problem. You made the decision, you figure it out."  
With that Balto turned to leave.  
Jenna's eyes filled with tears as her heart seemed to burst in her chest, suddenly she was filled with a white hot anger. She didn't know who she was mad at, so she projected it onto the closest culprit available.  
"You're a real piece of work Balto!" She yelled. "Yeah, that's right I'm talking to you!"  
Balto stopped walking and turned around. "Jenna..."  
"No, you're at least going to listen to me!" Jenna said sharply. "I seem to remember someone else not being perfect in the faithfulness department. The name Angel ring any bells?!" She paused. "I took you back, after all those times you tried to convince me, I took you back, and we were happy." Jenna stepped forward and nuzzled him. "Why can't we be happy now? What I did was no different."  
Balto shook his head and stepped back from her. "What you did was keep it from me, and that is very different." He said. "I told you right away, I couldn't stand to think of you not knowing and just keeping it from you. You waited five weeks to tell me, I can't rationalize that. If you'd come to me the day after... maybe I could have, but not now. I couldn't live with myself at the thought of keeping something like that from you, apparently you could, for five weeks anyway..." Balto trailed off and turned to walk away again.  
Jenna sighed and lowered her ears. She looked at the snow covered sidewalk. "It was hard..." She said. "...keeping it from you I mean."  
Balto sighed and turned his head. "...apparently not hard enough." He said.  
"...Balto..." Jenna began.  
Balto leapt forward and took off with all the speed he was known across Alaska for, leaving Jenna standing on the sidewalk alone.

The second Aleu awoke she sprang to her paws. Aleu noticed Shadow laying next to her. She carefully made her way to the entrance of their chamber, careful not to wake him, then when she was outside his earshot she took off running toward the react chamber where her unit slept with all the others. She ran doens the stone ramp all the way down to the floor of the Main Chamber and then across it to the react chamber. As she entered the chamber she saw Snap laying near the door. Aleu shook the younger female awake. "Snap, snap, wake up!" Aleu said.  
Snap opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Then she noticed who it was shaking her and sprang to her paws quickly. "I everything alright Ma'am?" She asked.  
Aleu nodded. "Yes, get the unit formed up int outside this cave. I want them ready to leave in 10 minutes.  
"m'am, where are we going?  
I'm honestly not sure..." Aleu said. I guess we head east. Aniu spoke to me last night. She said a traveler would come from the East and that he would protect us from a great darkness, that we could not defeat it without him. She called him the Child of Light."  
Snap nodded. "Very well ma'am, I'll get the unit up and around. If an entire unit being slaughtered by a rival clan isn't darkness rising I'm not sure what is."  
Aleu nodded. "My thoughts exactly, and if the darkness has already started to spread we don't have time to wait around."  
Snap nodded. "...but aren't you forgetting something ma'am?"  
"What's that Snap?" Aleu asked.  
Dash ordered all the units to stay within the cave. Only the Units on sentry duty are allowed outside."  
Aleu sighed. "You're right Ami. I completely forgot about that. I knew there was a reason I made you my Corporal.  
Snap smiled.  
"He must be made to reconsider." Aleu said. "I have to go talk to him. You get the unit formed up in the Main Chamber, I'll be back soon."  
Snap nodded sharply. "As you command ma'am."  
Aleu nodded back and then turned and ran out of the chamber.  
Snap watched her go for a moment and then turned back around. "2nd Unit time to wake!" She yelled.  
The wolves started to stir and most opened their eyes.  
"Your Lieutenant calls you to service, up and at'em! Form up in the Main Chamber ready to move out on patrol in five minutes. Let's go you lazy dogs!"  
Most of the wolves groaned at having their slumber interrupted, but without exception they all started to get up and run to the Main Chamber to await Aleu's return.  
Dash had been awake for several hours. Even without the recent attack to consider, running a clan as large as the Talbourne took a great deal of work and often his day started well before sunrise. He was standing in his chambers talking about the clan's options with regard to the Storm Clan situation when Aleu sprinted into the chamber.  
"Aleu!" Dash said. He turned to Slate. "Hold that thought Slate." He said. He turned back to Aleu. "Aleu, why are you running is something wrong? Have the sentries spotted something?"  
"No my Alpha." Aleu said; her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.  
"Aleu, we've talked about this, when we're not in front of the clan the "my alpha" nonsense can stop."  
Aleu nodded. "Very well Dash. Aniu came to me and spoke in a vision last night."  
Dash's ears perked up. "...oh? What did she have to say?"  
"She said a great darkness is rising in Alaska. She showed me a dark cloud starting to the west of our cave. It spread until it engulfed our cave, everything within it was burning."  
Dash sighed. "As if we don't have enough to worry about..."  
Aleu smiled. "Dash, she told me a traveler would come from the east, that I am to find him and train him as I was trained. He is a direct descendent of Aniu herself. Aniu told me that he would be able to help us fight off this Darkness if he is trained as I was."  
"Well who is this traveler?" Dash asked.  
Aleu shook her head. "I don't know. Aniu called him the Child of Light, but I don't know what that means. She said she couldn't tell me anymore. I need your permission to take my unit outside the cave and search for him, immediately."  
Dash shook his head. "...not right now Aleu, it's too dangerous. You could be ambushed as 3rd Unit was."  
Aleu shook her head back. "Dash, Aniu wouldn't send me out just to be killed by a rival clan. She will protect us. We must heed her warning or the darkness that is rising will engulf the entire clan and destroy it."  
Dash sighed. "You know it was Aniu?"Dash asked.  
Aleu nodded. "...without a doubt." She said.  
Dash sighed again. "...very well, take your unit, but every one else stays inside the cave. Notify the watch that you are leaving and have them watch for your return."  
Aleu nodded. "...of course Dash."  
Dash nodded. "...very well." He said. "Aleu, if Aniu is right then it is imperative you find this "Child of Light". ...and bring him here."  
Aleu nodded. "...of course Dash. I will not fail."  
Dash nodded. "I know you won't, dismissed Aleu. Go find him."  
Aleu nodded again. "Yes Sir." she said. Then she turned and ran out of the chamber.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Later in the afternoon, a lone wolf dog made his way across the wide expanse of territory between two treelines on the edge of Talbourne territory. He was completely exposed in the field, but he didn't care. He wasn't a wolf. ...or not all wolf, anyway, he hadn't been raised as one.  
His fur was a rich orange color with light tan markings. He also had two marks he could never explain below his eyes. They looked like upside down check-marks above three short vertical dashes. And they were bright red.  
The strange wolfdog's eyes flashed a brilliant golden hue. They were filled with sadness as he wandered the expanse of the Alaskan tundra, alone, no plan on how he as going to survive or even where he was going to sleep when night fell. He thought back to what had happened the day prior. He could still hear her voice echoing in his head.

"Run Solaris!" A female voice cried. "Run and don't look back, now is our chance to get away from this awful place!"  
Then they were running; rapid beats of paws on fresh, crisp snow. He heard dogs barking and men calling.  
"They're coming after us Solaris. we have to move faster!"  
Soon he leapt onto a small shack's roof and from there over a fence topped with barbed wire; elation at the thought of freedom. Then he heard a crash and turned around.  
"No!" He cried.  
He saw bright red blood on pure white snow.  
The female was hurt.  
She smiled.  
"Go!" She said. "Go! I'll lead them away!"  
Solaris shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."  
"One of us has to make it Solaris." She said. She stood up and pushed him away with her nose. "Now Go! ...and never forget me."  
With that she turned around and ran in the other direction, limping on her bad leg barking and making as much noise as she could.  
Solaris turned and ran.  
The humans followed the girl.  
Solaris stopped on the hilltop overlooking the small compound he'd just escaped from and glanced back.  
He heard human voices, then a sharp click.  
The world exploded in a deafening roar and Solaris fell to the ground, burdened with sorrow at the loss of his friend.

Solaris had closed his eyes as he walked and now as he opened them he saw a wolf standing before him. She was a beautiful creature standing atop a log. The wind blew through her fur.  
Solaris envied her for her freedom.  
Then he came out of the trance he'd been walking in for the last several miles and realized the wolf was growling at him.  
"I said halt!" The wolf yelled.  
Solaris stopped walking. "I'm sorry, am I trespassing?" Solaris asked.  
Another wolf stepped forward. "You have entered the terrritory of the Talbourne Clan, state your name and business!"  
He growled.  
The female lightly pushed the other off the log. "Thicket, there's no need for that." The female said. She turned to Solaris. "Sorry about my friend here, he's new to all this." She turned back to the other wolf. "Thicket, go to Aleu on the northern twist, tell her we found someone. ...and be quick about it!"  
"Yes Snap!" Thicket cried. He turned and ran off through the underbrush.  
Snap laughed. "Those young ones can be so energetic." she said.  
Solaris nodded but remained quiet.  
The female stepped forward. "I'm Snap." She said. "Corporal of the 2nd Unit, Talbourne Clan. ...and you are?"  
"My name is Solaris." Solaris said.  
"Do you mind if I ask what brings you all the way out here?" Snap asked. "You don't seem like the type to live out in the wilderness."  
Snap nodded. "Actually if it's all the same I do mind. I'm... not ready to talk about it yet."  
Snap nodded. "Oh..." She said. "...very well. My Lieutenant will be along shortly. Her name is Aleu. She will clear you passage through our territory."  
Solaris nodded.  
Snap thought it best to keep the true reason for her Unit's presence a secret for now, lest this wolf be from the Storm Clan and they learn of Aniu's plan of salvation and hunt and kill the Child of Light. "...might I at least inquire as to where you are journying from?" Snap asked. "We just like to know who we are letting through our territory and it nearly sixty miles to go 'round it."  
Solaris chuckled. "Well Snap, you certainly don't mince words do you?" He asked. "I'm coming from a small town called Trout." He said. "I just want to walk through. I promise I mean no harm to you or your clan."  
Snap nodded. "Well I'm going to let my Lieutenant determine that." She said.  
Suddenly Aleu burst through the bushes, startling Solaris, who back away a bit.  
Snap laughed. "My apologies Solaris. I heard her coming a few minutes ago. I suppose I should have warned you."  
Aleu turned to Snap. "Snap, is this the traveler?"  
Snap nodded. "Yes ma'am, the only one we've had contact all day."  
"This must be him." Aleu said. "He must be the one."  
Soalris stepped forward and tapped Aleu on the shoulder. "...um, excuse me. I must be who exactly?"  
Aleu turned to him. "I am Aleu. May I ask, what is your name traveler?"  
"...Solaris." He responded.  
"Solaris..." Aleu said softly. She thought for a moment and then looked up at the sun sitting high in the sky.  
"...solar, of course; the Child of Light." She continued.  
Solaris looked at them both with a strange look on his face.  
Aleu turned to him and smiled. "Come, you must come with me, to my clan's cave. There is much we have to discuss."  
"I'd rather not if it's all the same." Solaris said.  
"...but you must!" Aleu said. "Aniu spoke to me in a dream and told me to find you, and find you I have. Come with me, hurry, there is not a moment to lose. I will see to it that you have a place to sleep and food for dinner.'  
Solaris thought about it. He was pretty sure both of these wolves were crazy. He kind of liked Snap, but the other female Aleu seemed completely off her rocker. Still, as long as they didn't set upon him and eat him at the cave they were referring to it would be nice to have a full belly and a warm bed tonight. "...very well." He said. "I will go with you."  
Aleu smiled. "Fantastic, follow me."  
Then she took off into the brush with Snap right behind her.  
Solaris jumped and then took off after them. "Hey you're going to have to slow down!" He called, but the two seemed not to hear him and he just ran faster.

Solaris was out of breath as a large cave came into view.  
Aleu glanced behind her. "Not much farther now Solaris." She said.  
As they approached the entrance to the cave a sentry stepped out and stopped them.  
Aleu conversed with the sentry briefly and the wolf looked at Solaris and then nodded at her. Aleu then turned back toward Solaris. "Come, I will introduce you to my Alpha." She said. Then she walked into the cave.  
Solaris followed, glancing at the two sentries standing at the entrance before shifting his view forward as he crossed into the cave. The first thing he noticed was that it was markedly warmer in the cave than in the chilly snow outside. The thick rock walls that had stood for many centuries did a fine job of insulating the interior and keeping it warm within. The second thing he noticed, and the thing that kept his attention, were the literally hundreds of wolves that milled around within.  
Solaris had never heard of such a clan in all his life. He'd run into wolf clans and packs before, but at most he'd seen ten or twenty at a time. Here there were many more than that. He began to think that perhaps he should listen to what this wolf called Aleu had to say.  
The three made their way up the winding stone ramp which circled from the base of the main chamber all the way up to the Alpha's Chambers at the top of the chamber. They stopped about halfway up on this journey however, and stood just outside the chamber where the wolves of the council were meeting.  
Aleu turned to Snap. "Snap, stay out here with Solaris, I'll only be a moment."  
Snap nodded curtly and stepped over beside Solaris.  
The wolf-dog decided to remain quiet for a moment and just looked around him at the marvel that was the Talbourne.  
Aleu stepped into the council chambers.  
"...simply presents too much of a threat." Slate was saying. "The Storm Clan have made their intentions clear. The time to act is now, while their guard is still down."  
Dash sighed. "I see the logic in what you are saying Slate, but we have ruled on this decision already. Aleu has chosen one of 2nd Unit to go to the Storm Clan and find out if our information is sound and if so, why they have attacked us. Why they want war. We will try to avoid that course of action as long as we are able."  
Slate humphed in frustration, but fell silent. "...yes my Alpha." He said finally.  
Aleu stepped forward. "Excuse me my Alpha." She said. "I do not mean to interrupt, but I have a new arrival to the cave I need to introduce you to."  
Dash looked at her. "...Aniu's "Child of Light"?"  
Aleu nodded. "I believe so my Alpha. His name is Solaris."  
Dash nodded."...very well." He turned to face the council. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment."  
The wolves nodded.  
Dash stood and followed Aleu out of the chamber.  
The first thing that Solaris noticed about the wolf that followed Aleu out of the chambers was that he wasn't truly a wolf at all, least, not a pure one. He had a fair amount of dog mixed in there too."  
Aleu stepped beside them. "Dash, this is Solaris. Solaris, this is Dash, Alpha of the Talbourne Clan."  
"...Alpha?" Solaris thought. "This must be a very forward thinking Clan indeed if they have allowed a wolf dog to take the position of Alpha."  
Solaris bowed his head slightly. "Pleased to meet you Dash of the Talbourne." He said.  
Dash nodded. "So you are Aniu's "Child of Light"."  
Soalris shrugged. "Aleu here seems to think so. I haven't yet decided what that means."  
Dash smiled. "If Aniu has called you it is a good thing." He said. The athletic wolf turned to Aleu. "Aleu, see to it that Solaris gets assigned a chamber to sleep in and a ration of food for the evening. Have someone show him around and tell him of Aniu and our purpose here. As much as I wish I could stand here and chat, I fear I must return to the council meeting."  
Aleu nodded and bowed her head. "...of course My Alpha. I am sorry for interrupting you."  
Dash smiled. "...not at all Aleu." He said. "...truth be told I was hoping for a reprieve. Slate is still pushing for an attack upon the Storm Clan, but I feel your guidance is wise. Even if we wind up going to war anyway, at least we can try diplomacy first."  
Aleu nodded. "My Alpha there is one more thing I would ask of you."  
Dash nodded. "...what is it Aleu?"  
Aleu sighed. "I know tensions in the clan are high right now, but Aniu's instructions were very clear. I must ask your permission to take Solaris and train him as I was."  
Dash sighed. "Aleu, I can't let you do that right now. You are the most tactically experienced wolf in the clan. If it comes to war I will need your guidance."  
Aleu shook her head. "My Alpha, you will have Aniu by your side. She will be all the guidance you need. I do not believe that the darkness Aniu showed me was the Storm Clan. They are too few in number to represent a significant threat to us in a face to face confrontation. The only reason they hurt us at all is because they took us completely by surprise. Aniu would not have shown me what she did, and make plans for the future if we are to be overthrown by the Storm Clan before the darkness she spoke of arrives. If it comes to war, go with a steady heart and a sound mind, for Aniu has already delivered the Storm Clan under your paws."  
Dash sighed but remained quiet for a moment.  
"Dash, I must train him. According to Aniu he is the key to defeating the coming darkness."  
Dash nodded. "Very well Aleu, you have my leave to train him, but someone must take over your duties while you are gone. Is there one in your unit ready for such responsibility?"  
Aleu nodded. "Yes there is. I name Snap as my temporary replacement."  
Snap gasped. "...me?" She asked.  
Aleu smiled and nodded. "Why do you think I made you my Corporal Snap? I've been grooming you for this since that very day. You are ready, you will make a fine Lieutenant."  
Dash nodded. "If you're sure she's up to it, I trust your judgment."  
Aleu nodded. "She is."  
Dash nodded back and stepped in front of Snap. "Snap of the Talbourne, Corporal of 2nd Unit, I, Dash, Alpha of the Talbourne, do confer upon you the title and rank of Lieutenant until such time as Aleu is able to resume her posted duties. You will stand detached from your duties as Corporal and assume the duties of Lieutenant, effective immediately. As this leaves the position of Corporal open you must choose one among your unit to temporarily rise to that rank, take great care in whom you choose. I leave it to you. Report back to me when you have made your decision."  
Snap's muzzle still hung half open. "Umm I... uh..." She stammerred. Snap shook her head and then looked back up at him. "I mean, yes my Alpha."  
Dash smiled. "This is a big day for you Snap. Aleu has great confidence in you and she has never lead this clan wrong. I'm sure you will rise to the task."  
Snap nodded. "Thank you My Alpha."  
Dash smiled. Well, if there's nothing else I've got to throw myself back to the wolves." He chuckled. "Take care of Solaris here and I'll talk to you both tomorrow."  
Aleu and Snap nodded curtly. "Yes my Alpha." They said together.  
Dash turned and walked back into the chamber.  
Snap turned to Aleu. "Thank you ma'am." She said.  
Aleu smiled. "Snap, I'm not your Lieutenant right now." She said.  
Snap laughed. "Well... thank you Aleu."  
Aleu nodded. "You're welcome Snap. I've been watching you and I know you will be a great leader. I've got to round up the rest of 2nd Unit and inform them of the change, I'll be back this evening sometime, but I won't see you until tomorrow. In the meantime, show Solaris around. There's an empty chamber just down from mine and Shadow's, he can sleep there for the time being. I want you to share Aniu's story with him, let him know why we put our faith in her, and show him around the cave, let him get comfortable."  
Snap nodded. "I will Aleu."  
Aleu smiled and turned to Solaris. "I won't be kidnapping you or anything. You must make the choice to come with me and accept my training. You have until tomorrow morning to decide. I urge you to consider it carefully. If Aniu has chosen you it is a great honor."  
Solaris nodded. "I would like to hear more about this Aniu first."  
Aleu nodded. "...of course. Snap here will see to that." She turned to Snap. "Take care you two. I'll be back late tonight."  
Snap nodded. "See you tomorrow Aleu." She said.  
Aleu nodded and turned to run off down the stone ramp, headed back out to the forest to round up 2nd Unit.  
Snap smiled. "Well, where should we begin?" She asked.  
Solaris chuckled. "Well, to be honest I'd like to know more about this whole Aniu thing." He said.  
Snap nodded. "...of course, let me show you around the cave and we'll talk about that soon."  
Solaris nodded and turned to follow Snap up the stone ramp.  
"This is the Main Chamber." Snap said. "Most of the wolves live in smaller chambers that split off from this one as se move farther up this ramp. The Main Chamber is also used when the clan meets to talk or celebrate."  
Solaris nodded.  
Snap continued walking up the ramp and as they neared the top she stopped beside a small opening. She turned back to Solaris. "This will be your chamber." She said.  
Solaris nodded, but just stood there.  
It was silent for a moment.  
Snap chuckled. "Well, go on in." She said.  
Solairs nodded and walked through the opening.  
Snap followed him.  
Solaris walked to the middle of the room and looked around.  
"So, is this alright?" Snap asked.  
Solaris looked around him at the good sized rock room. He remembered the small cage he'd had to sleep in for the past year and smiled. "Yes, yes, this will do quite nicely." He said.  
Snap smiled. "...good." She said. "Well, I've still got a lot to show you and the day is just getting shorter."  
Solaris nodded and turned to follow her out of the chamber.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that evening Snap and Solaris walked into a large room in the Talbourne Cave that had a large waterfall in it. Normally wolves crowded into this space to get a drink of the cool water, but it was late enough now that most of them had went to bed and the chamber was deserted.  
Snap walked to the edge of the pond and sat down.  
Solaris walked up next to her and sat as well.  
Snap smiled and turned to him. "Well, that's about it I think. This is the water hole. Lots of wolves come here to drink, but we also come here to socialize too. Normally it's pretty crowded, but I guess it's getting late."  
Solaris nodded. "So, you never told me about this Aniu." He said.  
Snap nodded back. "Oh, right, I expect you're curious about that. Sorry, I'm so used to everyone knowing her story I guess I left that part out." She paused for a moment. "Aniu is the spirit that watches over us. You see, long ago, when the wolves were first created; Aniu was the first. After her came others, and one by one they fell in line behind her. She was their Alpha. Back then in the time before all wolves lived in one clan. There were no wars, no territory disputes, no suffering. We were all at peace. Then jealousy entered the wolf world in the form of Aniu's son, Shade. Shade was envious of his mothers power and influence, and he plotted to kill her and take that power for himself."  
"...and did he succeed?" Solaris asked.  
Snap nodded. "Yes, he did. Shade killed Aniu and tried to make the others follow him, but he did not posses the traits that had led the others to follow Aniu, so the great clan fractured and split up to roam over all the world. One clan believed that Aniu still watched over them, even in death. They were led by Aniu's mate. They called themselves Talbourne."  
Solaris nodded. "That's the same as this clan."  
Snap nodded back. "Yes, a good many of the wolves in the clan are descendents of those wolves. Shade and the Talbourne clashed, but the Talbourne was able to overpower Shade's armies and kill him. When this happened, Aniu became a spirit protector and guide for us, and Shade became a spirit bent on our annihilation."  
Solaris nodded but said nothing.  
"We, the Talbourne, serve Aniu today, just as our ancestors did in times past. Aniu guides us and protects us. She spoke to Aleu in a dream and foretold your coming. She said you were very important."  
Solaris chuckled. "Well, I don't see how that could be true. I'm just a wandering mutt with no idea what his future is, nothing special there."  
Snap smiled at him. "Oh I don't know about that, you seem pretty special to me."  
Solaris eyes opened wider and he smiled, his look one of questioning uncertainty.  
Snap giggled and glanced down at the floor, blushing under her fur, surprised she could have made her feelings so evident to a wolf-dog she'd only known for a few hours.  
Solaris smiled at her reaction. Then he gently pushed her chin up with his paw and looked into her almond colored eyes.  
She smiled and glanced away from him.  
Solaris stepped forward and bent his head down to nuzzle her softly.  
Snap felt her pulse quicken as her nose contacted his rough fur and she rubbed her muzzle against his neck. Every hair on her body seemed to stand on end and she gulped quietly. She felt as if she were facing a great enemy, courageous and wanting to continue on, yet ready to bolt at any second.  
This confused her. She'd been in intmate-ish situations with other males before, but something about this one was different. She couldn't place it, but she knew it to be true all the same.  
Solaris smiled and slid the side of his muzzle against her warmly colored orange fur. To him it felt soft, as soft as any blanket he'd ever laid on.  
Just as suddenly as it had happened their embrace ended and both stepped back from one another a few inches, as if on cue.  
It was silent for a long moment as the two stood there looking at each other, then Snap blushed and looked away. "Follow me. There's one more part of the cave you haven't seen." She said.  
Solaris nodded and followed her as she walked out of the back of the Water Chamber and down a small and somewhat cramped tunnel. When they emerged Solaris found himself standing on a small stretch of rock that jutted out from the mountainside.  
"This is my favorite place to come and think." Snap said.  
Solaris nodded and looked out over the frozen timber cloaked in the fog of nightfall. "I can see why."  
Snap nodded. "It's beautiful."  
Solaris nodded and then looked at her.  
Snap felt his eyes on her and her pulse quickened again. She wanted to say something to him, to tell him to stop, to tell him other things, but she could not get the words to come out. She just looked away again and blushed as red as ever.  
Solaris smiled. "You uh... you said you had seen Aniu?"  
Snap nodded and recomposed herself. "Yes, I have."  
"What did she look like?" Solaris asked.  
Snap smiled. "Aniu is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She is white as snow... and she has the most piercing blue eyes you will ever see. To meet her gaze fills you with great fear, yet makes you feel like nothing could ever harm you."  
Solaris sat down beside her and Snap joined him. "That reminds me of my mother." He said. "I wasn't with her long, maybe a year or so. ...but she was a wolf, like you. She had white fur and I always felt safe around her."  
Snap smiled and started to unconciously tilt her head sideways toward his shoulder.  
Solaris turned to her. "So, you're a fighter here?"  
Snap nodded and straightened her head. "Yes."  
Solaris nodded. "I heard the Alpha promoting you, Lieutenant, that's quite a jump, congratulations."  
Snap nodded. "Yes, yes it is, and thank you. I... I don't know, it's only temporary until Aleu finishes training you."  
Solaris smiled. "Still, it's a sign of how well they think of you."  
Snap nodded.  
"You must have been in some horrible battles." Solaris said. "...how do you handle that?"  
Snap sighed. "Yes, yes I have been. I guess... I see it as a necessity. I'm protecting the clan. I don't wish any harm to fall on those I call friend."  
Solaris nodded. "...guess that's a reasonable view." He said. He glanced back up and looked at her for a moment. "...is that what happened to your ear?" He asked.  
Snap suddenly stood up and looked sharply away from him. "Solaris, don't ask about that." She said curtly.  
Solaris nodded and tilted his head down and to the left a little. "Alright, but that darker marking around your left foreleg , just above your paw, looks like you got caught in a trap."  
Snap sighed. "Alright, I was captured by the humans and they made me do horrible things!" She yelled. "They made me kill, not for defense, not to protect my friends, but just for sport! That's how I hurt my ear! A wolf I considered my best friend half tore it off while I was ripping out his throat! There! Happy now?!"  
Solaris sighed. "I'm sorry Snap." He said.  
Snap glared at him. "Whatever, just get the hell out here. I don't want to see you right now."  
Solaris frowned and walked up behind her.  
"I said to go!" Snap growled.  
Solaris sighed. "I know how you feel Snap, what you went through." He said softly.  
Snap quickly turned her head to look at him. "No one understands!" She yelled. Her eyes went softer then and started to fill with tears as she quickly turned her head away, unwilling to let him see her cry. When she spoke her voice was much quieter. "...no one knows how they hurt me or what it fills like."  
The softness in Solaris' eyes faded away and hardened. "You know you're not the only one the humans have hurt." He said sharply. "You're a good wolf Snap, and I can see a lot of great qualities in you, but this selfishness is a definite bruise on the overall fruit." Then he turned to walk away.  
A multitude of emotions were swirling around in Snap's body at that moment. "Absolute anger and hatred seemed strongest, but layered underneath, and quickly boiling to the surface was compassion and..."  
"...and love?" Snap thought. The word startled her. She hadn't known this wolf-dog more than a few hours, and yet, that's what it was, love.  
Snap quickly stood and turned, reaching her paw out toward Solaris' retreating form as if she could stop him from six feet away. "...wait, please... Solaris." She said quietly. Even her voice surprised her. It was timid, kind of weak sounding, with none of the usual sternness and strength it usually held.  
Solaris stopped and turned.  
"What... what happened... to you?" She asked.  
Solaris sighed. "You really want to know?"  
Snap nodded and looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry, I just... it's a tender subject with me... I shouldn't have overreacted."  
Solaris nodded and walked back toward her. He walked a little past her and sat down. He looked out over the beautiful timber and sighed.  
Snap walked up beside him and sat down as well. She tilted her head to the side and laid her cheek on his shoulder. "So... what happened?" She asked.  
Solaris sighed and continued looking out at the mountainside. "Well, about a year ago I was attacked by some humans while I was outside the town I lived in. It was called Applegate. I didn't have my tags or collar on me and... I guess they thought I was a stray, or they didn't care." He paused. "Anyway, they hooked me with a cable loop attached to a pole and drugged me. When I woke up I was in their compound."  
He paused and then sighed. "It wasn't long before their intentions were known to me. As I sat there in my cage I heard humans talking outside and then the door opened. In front of me was a small circle of dirt with white, bloodstained walls. At the other end of the arena the door on another cage opened and a dog charged out at me. He was rough. He had many wounds that had long since healed, torn ears, he was... battle-scarred, and the way he charged at me I knew he wanted me dead."  
As Solaris continued his eyes took on a faraway gaze. In his minds eye he could see the events he was talking about; as clearly as if they were happening right in front of his eyes once more.  
"I bolted from my cage, but I had no idea what to do; what I could do." He chuckled sadly. "Up until that point I'd never been in a fight before. I'd never had need of it, so... I just ran. I ran as fast as I could around the arena with the dog chasing me and people above laughing and cheering."  
He paused again.  
"...and then... suddenly I couldn't run anymore. The other dog was in front of me and he hit me. I went sprawling to the ground and I remember thinking that I was going to die... and then... something came over me. Something to this day I cannot understand. I leapt up and faced the dog head on... the fight was a blur. I still don't remember it blow for blow. I only recall pain, yelps of pain, the taste of blood in my mouth... and the people laughing and cheering above me. When it was over I stood victorious over my attacker. I had killed him."  
Solaris sighed. "I had... never killed before. I never wanted to... but they made me, they trained that dog to attack me so I would have to kill him or die."  
He paused again. "It went on like that, for almost six months it went on like that. The humans would beat me, electrocute me, starve me... anything to make me more vicious. ...and I became the toughest dog there. No one would mess with me. Even the humans pushed what little food they gave me to me with a broomstick."  
He sighed. "...and then she came, Sasha. Sasha was another dog that the humans picked up outside Applegate. She was so soft and kind. All the other dogs stayed away from me, but she... she saw something in me that they didn't., who I was before the humans took me and made me a monster. She kept trying to get close to me until I finally opened up to her. I cried on her shoulder time and time again. It turned out she was quite a fighter herself, so we were both forced to kill, but with each kill came the satisfaction that we would be able to see one another again. Through her I regained a part of who I was, and left the animal that the humans had trained me to be behind."  
Solaris stopped again and wiped his paw across his eye as it was stinging, tears beginning to fall. "We decided to... to try to escape, together. We'd both seen what happened when dogs failed to escape. The human's paraded their mangled bodies in front of us to deter us from attempting it... but we decided it was better to die together than to fight alone forever. The night finally came when the humans were careless and we were able to get out of our cages. We ran for it, but a human saw us and they got the other dogs out to give chase. We were near the outside of the compound. I leapt up on the metal roof of a woodshed and over the fence. That's when I heard a crash, like the loudest thunder. I turned and saw Sasha fall."  
Snap sighed and scooted closer to him.  
There was blood on the snow, so much blood. She was half kneeling-half standing and a thin stream of blood clung to her lips. She smiled at me and told me to run. I told her I wouldn't leave her, but she said to run, that at least one of us would get away from this place, then she turned and ran, and so did I. With the fence separating us what choice did I have? I couldn't make the leap from the ground, so... I left her there. As I crested the hill I heard the dogs stop barking and turned to look back, just a second crash echoed across the tundra."  
Solaris stopped talking and hung his head low, a few tears managing to edge their way past his best defenses. "...and a few days later I ran into you and your Lieutenant." He said.  
Snap sighed and looked up at him, keeping her cheek on his shoulder. "I'm... I'm sorry Solaris." She said.  
Solaris chuckled and wiped his eyes with his paw, clearing his voice before speaking. "Sorry for what Snap? You weren't there, you couldn't have done anything."  
Snap shook her head. "No, I mean about before." She said. "I was wrong. You do understand, perhaps..." she paused. "...perhaps the only one here that does."  
Solaris nodded." Look, Snap, I'm not sure about this whole Aniu thing..." He said. "...and quite honestly it's something I'll have to see to truly believe, but I'll stay here."  
A confused look crossed Snap's face. "...but, if not for Aniu, then why?"  
Solaris smiled and looked into her eyes. "...for you." He said.  
Snap smiled and rubbed her muzzle against his shoulder, then picked up her right forepaw and placed it on top of Solaris' left.  
They sat there like that for nearly fifteen minutes, just silent in the other's embrace until Snap looked up and spoke with a trembling voice. "You know... I... I'm getting tired and... remembering all the things that happened to me... I don't want to sleep alone. Would you... would you stay with me tonight... Solaris?"  
Solaris smiled and nuzzled her. "...of course Snap, I don't really want to be alone either."  
Snap smiled and nuzzled him back. "Then let's go to my chambers." She said. "It's warmer there."  
Solaris nodded and Snap stood up.  
Then Solaris followed, close by her side, as she made her way back inside the cave.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ebbie smiled as she watched Ronnie trying to tug on a blanket that she was standing on. The young husky pup wasn't having much luck in her endeavor and Ebbie could see she was getting frustrated that the blanket seemed to be inexplicably nailed to the floor.  
Ebbie decided to stop being mean to the pup and tell her that she was standing on the back corner of the blanket, but the moment she said the young pup's name she pulled back violently on the blanket and flipped on her back to the floor. Ronnie rolled over on her belly, the blanket was draped over her small form and the corner of it hung over her face. A look of bewilderment crossed her features as she tried to figure out what had happened and Ebbie laughed.  
Ronnie smiled and barked, then she went back to playing with the blanket.  
Ebbie smiled and laid her head on Steele's shoulder.  
The black and white malamute laid beside her in front of the fire. He looked down at his mate and smiled.  
She smiled back and turned her head upward to meet his gaze. "I don't know about that one." She said with a grin.  
Steele chuckled. "She's a good enough pup." He said.  
Ebbie snuggled closer to him. "Yes she is." She said. She paused for a moment and just sat there, thinking about how much her life had changed since she'd met the larger malamute a few days ago. She'd been alone for a long time, but it felt good to finally have someone who understood her, who loved her. Ebbie closed her eyes and smiled, then suddenly she grimaced and her entire body stiffened.  
In an instant she was no longer in the room with Steele and Ronnie, but instead saw snow blowing through the night air. She felt cold all over and realized that the wind was blowing. The edges of her vision were blurry, but she could make out the town of Nome growing larger as she neared it. Her mind was overcome with intense anger and hatred.  
As suddenly as it had started it was over.  
Ebbie opened her eyes to see Steele standing over her, a concerned look on his face. Ebbie had stopped playing with the blanket and stood over her adopted mother as well, the same look Steele had mirrored on her own features.  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" The small pup asked.  
Ebbie groaned and blinked a few times.  
"Are you okay?" Steele asked. "Do we need to take you to Doc? What happened?"  
Ebbie groaned again and rolled to her belly, trying to make sense of what she'd seen. "Steele... we need to go to the east side of town." She said.  
"What, why?" Steele asked. "No, you need to rest. I don't know what that was, but I don't like it."  
Ebbie shook her head. "I'm fine Steele." She said. "I had a... vision... of sorts. I was approaching Nome from the east and the most intense anger and hatred I have ever felt took over me. It's my empathic ability. I think something awful is going to happen."  
Steele nodded. "Alright, you're sure you're okay?"  
Ebbie nodded and stood. "Yes I'm fine Steele." She said. "I just... wasn't expecting it. I've never felt something so powerful before."  
Steele nodded again. "Alright, let's go check it out." He turned to the small Husky. "Ronnie, you stay here, and don't you let anyone in if it's not us." He said.  
"I want to go." Ronnie said.  
Steele shook his head. "If your mother is right this is going to be no place for a pup, stay in here and hide until we get back okay?"  
Ronnie nodded dejectedly.  
Ebbie turned to Steele. "...let's go, quickly. Whoever it is will have reached Nome by now."  
Steele nodded and the two darted over to the open window of the cabin that Ebbie's owner lived in. It was open so they jumped through it and into the snow below.  
Ronnie got up on a table and pushed the window closed, then she disappeared from the window.  
Steele and Ebbie looked at one another, then they took off down the alleyway, Ebbie at the lead.

Jenna had never felt so lost. It had been almost an entire day since Balto had told her that he didn't wish to be her mate any longer. She could scarcely breathe. To even take a step hurt her entire being. "How could I have been so stupid?" Jenna thought. She was walking home after spending most of the day on a hilltop overlooking Nome, the place she went when she had to think.  
She walked into the yard of a long abandoned cabin. The old wooden structure was beginning to fall down, and the wood creaked in the building wind. "I need to get home soon." Jenna thought. "...seems like a storm might be moving in." She walked to the center of the yard and then she stopped.  
There was something in the collapsing house.  
Jenna turned and peered into the falling snow. Between two rafters of the roof of the cabin that had collapsed she could see two glowing yellow eyes. "Who's there?!" Jenna called. She back pedaled a little and felt fear take over her body. Every sound was amplified and she could feel the hairs on her body standing on end. She was ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.  
A laugh came from the darkness. "You know, Aniu prizes you above all the females on this Earth." A familiar female voice said.  
"Why would she do that?" Jenna asked. She couldn't place the voice, but she knew she'd heard it somewhere before.  
"...because you are her son's mate." The voice continued.  
"...not anymore..." Jenna said softly.  
"tsk...tsk..." The voice said. "You and Balto having problems? That's okay." A gleaming white smile appeared below the glowing yellow eyes. "No matter, your death will still hurt her."  
"...what?!" Jenna cried. She turned to run, but suddenly a great weight crashed into her back and threw her to the ground. Jenna felt something slam into the back of her head and her vision swam. She kicked wildly and managed to roll over and out from under her attacker. In the blowing snow Jenna recognized her attacker, and the voice she'd heard from the Shadows.  
"...Dema!" She said. "You... you were with Jason when he..."  
The black furred dog nodded. "When he kidnapped you, yes."  
Jenna shivered and began backing away from the dog, her eyes roaming the open yard. "Then is... is Jason back too?"  
Dema laughed. "That pathetic weakling? No. I took care of him, he was weak."  
Jenna shivered again.  
"Time to meet Aniu." Dema said. "...tell her Uina says hello."  
"...Uina?" Jenna thought. Then the dog pounced at her again.  
Jenna had been in plenty of fights over her lifetime, but she wasn't an expert fighter and Dema clearly had the upper hand.  
The larger black dog back Jenna up against the privacy fence that circled the yard and swung at her.  
Jenna managed to dodge the first blow, but the second caught her full in the side of the head. She stumbled back and shook her head.  
"...don't fight it." Dema said. "I promise this won't take long. I'm going to show Aniu what it feels like to sit back and watch, helpless, as someone she loves is killed. That will show her to use her power to help, rather than stand by and watch. Can she watch me kill you? Can she really watch me destroy the most favored female on earth?"  
"You're crazy!" Jenna cried. She tried to run around Dema, but the dog was ready for her and intersected her run, throwing her to the ground. Jenna had no sooner recovered from the blow and jumped back to her paws than Dema hit her three more times in rapid succession. Jenna stumbled backward under the first two blows, but the third threw her backward and through the wooden fence, into another yard.  
Jenna's vision fractured and she could feel blood coursing through her fur where the sharp splintered wood had cut her. She looked down and saw a thin piece of wood protruding from her belly. Blood already covered the snow, painting it a deep crimson beneath her.  
Dema stepped through the broken fence and glared at Jenna.  
"I'm going to die..." Jenna thought.  
As Dema approached her, she screamed.

Steele and Ebbie were walking down the sidewalk on the east side of town when Steele heard the shrill scream of someone he knew.  
"...Jenna?" Steele said aloud.  
"She's in trouble!" Ebbie said. "I knew it!" She started to run in the direction of the scream, but Steele darted in front of her. "Ebbie, Jenna is being attacked, go home with Ronnie. You're not a fighter. I'll go help her."  
"I'm not leaving you." Ebbie said defiantly.  
Steele sighed. "If you go too I'll have to watch out for you and that's dangerous. You're not a fighter, now go home and look after Ebbie. I'll be fine."  
Ebbie sighed and looked at the sidewalk.  
"Come on Ebbie!" Steele said. "Go, we don't have time to discuss this."  
Ebbie nodded. "Help her." She said. "...and be careful."  
Steele nodded and stepped forward to nuzzle Ebbie.  
The younger female stepped back and looked at her mate, then she turned around and took off down the sidewalk.  
Steele watched her go for a moment, then his gaze was broken by Jenna's second scream. He shook his head and took off down the alleyway.

Dema had hit Jenna more times than the husky could count. Her body hurt all over, but the thing that frightened her most was the steady burning pain in her stomach. Everytime the black dog hit her it caused the piece of wood embedded in her to jump and slide causing excruciating pain to the red husky.  
Dema stood over Jenna, panting, a smile on her face. "Come now Jenna. I didn't expect much of a fight, but you're quite dissapointing."  
Jenna cringed and curled into a ball. Even that most basic defensive movement required all of her effort.  
Dema shook her head. "No matter, the effect will be the same." The black dog stepped up to Jenna's side and took her throat in her jaws.

Steele darted through an open gate and saw a black dog standing over Jenna. The dog had it's jaws clamped around Jenna's throat and the husky was kicking the snow feebily.  
"Stop!" Steele yelled.  
The dog turned and dropped Jenna to the snow.  
Steele's eyes followed the husky. He couldn't detect any movement from her limp body. "I'm too late..." Steele thought. He looked back up, growled and charged the black dog.  
The black dog grinned and suddenly she was in Steele's face, her paws flashing.  
In all his days Steele had never seen such speed and ferocity from a dog. She reminded him of the demons from hell. Nothing he could do seemed to match her.  
He got several hits in, but not nearly as many as he received. His vision was beginning to split and fracture. Finally Dema hit him once more and he sprawled to the ground on his back.  
Dema leapt on top of him viciously tore into his belly.  
Pain blinded Steele as he frantically kicked at the female. Finally he managed to dislodge her and she fell to the ground. Steele could feel blood coursing down his legs and new he was hurt badly. He didn't look down, fearful of what he'd see. Instead he focused all of his being on the opponent in front of him.  
His vision was still unsteady, and he started to sink forward. His forelegs unable to support his weight.  
The black dog laughed. "You are a pitiful excuse for a dog Steele." She said.  
"How does she know my name?" Steele thought.  
"You were once Aniu's greatest fear, a force to be reckoned with, even in hell itself, now look at you."  
"How can she know of that?" Steele asked himself.  
"How can I know that?" The dog asked. "My name is Dema, but you won't recognize it."  
Steele fought to keep himself from sinking to the snow.  
"Perhaps you will recognize my other name, Uina."  
"Uina!" Steele thought. He had heard the name uttered in hushed whispers by the dogs he'd teamed up with in Shade's Labyrinth to fight the hunters. Even Shade himself hesitated to speak it.  
Dema laughed. "Good to know that my reputation is intact." She said. "I'd've overthrown him if he hadn't cast me to this awful place."  
"How can she know what I'm thinking?" Steele asked himself. "...unless... no, it can't be, that's impossible."  
Dema laughed. "Yes Steele, you're figuring it out. I can read your mind, read you like a book." She walked over to him and knelt down to his ear. "...and don't worry. I know about that pathetic empath and your adopted child. I know where they live, don't worry. I'll be sure to make things quick for them."  
Suddenly a vision of Ebbie and Ronnie lying before the fireplace in their home, their bodies torn and broken in a spreading pool of blood filled the malamute's mind. His visioned sharpened. "No!" He yelled. He lifted himself to his paws, seemingly oblivious to the crippling pain of his injuries now. He swung at her and the blow connected, catching Dema off guard. The malamute continued to swing, taking a stepforward each time, raining blows upon the black dog, backing her toward the collapsing cabin behind her.  
Dema struggled to block the blows, surprised that Steele could even muster the strength to stand, let alone continue to fight her. "This is more like it. This is the Steele I heard about." She thought. It would make her victory over him even more delicious.  
Steele hit the black dog again and she stumbled backward a few steps. Steele glared at her and again the image of his mate's dead eyees filled his mind. He roared and charged her. Steele leapt in the air and hit her with his back legs as he spun around.  
The blow hit Dema squarely in the face and picked her up off the ground. Dema flew backward and into the wall of the cabin. The wood splintered under her weight and suddenly Dema felt a great pain shoot through her entire body. She found she couldn't move her front legs. Dema looked down to see a large piece of broken wood sticking out of her chest.  
Steele stumbled forward and saw the dog impaled on the large pice of wood. She kicked frantically at first, then her efforts became weaker. Then they stopped altogether. A thick rivulet of blood ran from her body, down the piece of wood and to the ground where it pooled beneath her.  
Steele turned back to Jenna's unmoving form and saw her make a very subtle movement. An attempt to crawl away. Then she collapsed again and was still.  
"Jenna!" Steele called. He stumbled over to her and almost fell at her side. The malamute looked down and saw blood pumping steadily from around the piece of wood embedded in her belly. He put his paw on it in a hopeless attempt to stop the bleeding, but the effort only covered his paws in blood.  
He stood and looked behind him, his vision was starting to blur and he knew that only a few moments separated him from collapsing beside Jenna where they would both die.  
"I can make it to doc's if I go now." Steele thought. "It's not far." He looked down at Jenna laying in the snow. "If I take her with me I might not make it..." He thought.  
The image of Ebbie's smiling face filled his mind. "I have to make it back to her." He thought. "...but if I leave without Jenna she will die."  
He looked down at Jenna again and sighed. "I'm sorry Ebbie." He thought. "...but I've got to try."  
Steele knelt down and with a great deal of effort, managed to get the smaller husky on his back. He stood up and took off at a trot and nearly fell over. "I've got to focus." He said aloud. "I have to get us to doc's." He started off again, stumbling along much slower this time. "...got to get to doc's." He mumbled. "...to doc's..."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jenna opened her eyes.  
She blinked a few times and then winced as a blinding flash of pain traveled down her body. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes until the pain passed and then slowly opened them. Her vision was clouded with tears at first, but they quickly cleared.  
She looked around her and was suddenly faced with a blinding white light that beamed down from overhead. Jenna squinted against the harsh light and turned her head away from it.  
As her vision focused and solidified she recognized where she was. "...doc's?" She said hoarsely.  
Her memory came back in a rush then and she remembered being attacked by Dema in the abandoned yard. She remembered the piece of wood jutting from her belly and looking into Dema's gleaming yellow eyes as the bigger dog held her throat in her jaws."  
"...what happened?" Jenna thought. "How did I get here?" She coughed and stretched slightly, then curled into a ball again as that movement brought back the intense pain. As it passed she straightened out again and glanced down at her belly. The piece of wood was gone, a gleaming white bandage it's place.  
"Someone helped me... but who?" Jenna said softly.  
Just then another gurney was wheeled into the room alongside her and doc stepped beside her, blocking her view of the occupant.  
"...awful lucky." Doc said. "I don't know how he did it. He's quite a hero."  
Jenna smiled. "It was Balto, it has to be." She thought.  
"I knew he still loved me. It has to be him, he saved me!"  
Doc reached down and petted the dog on the other cot. "Good boy, you just lay here and rest." He said. Then he turned and walked away. As he left her side Jenna saw the other occupant and it was...  
"...Steele?!" Her voice screamed in her mind. "No! It was supposed to be Balto. If not him, anyone else, but not Steele!"  
Jenna watched him laying there, his chest moved up and down slowly, with labored breaths. Even now after Doc and his team had spent a great deal of time of him, Steele looked rough. It was clear that the fight against Dema had went very badly for him.  
"...why did it have to be you?" Jenna asked herself aloud. Suddenly her ears picked up the faint sound of pawsteps approaching. Jenna closed her eyes halfway and watched though her lidded eyes as Ebbie pushed the door open and ran into the room.  
The husky put her paws on the edge of the gurney and looked at Steele. "Steele!" She said. She nuzzled the silent malamute and laid her head on his chest.  
"...daddy?" a small voice said from the floor.  
Ebbie turned and looked down at the floor. "It's okay Ronnie." Ebbie said. "Daddy's going to be okay, Master said so. He's just hurt really bad."  
"...oh." The small voice said.  
Ebbie laid her head on his chest and snuggled it close to her mate, then she glanced at the other gurney.  
Jenna quickly shut her eyes, unwilling to confront her granddaughter just yet.  
Ebbie smiled and glanced down at the slumbering malamute. "You did good love." She said. "I'm so proud of you." She laid her cheek on his chest. "You rest, I'll see you when you're better."  
Jenna heard the sound of pawsteps leaving the room and door opened. She could hear Doc talking to a man outside. "That must be their owner." She thought. "Doc must have called them."  
Jenna waited for a moment until she was sure they were gone, then she opened her eyes and saw Steele laying there on the gurney again. Suddenly she was overcome with guilt. Steele had obviously risked his life, and almost given it, in her defense, and yet all she could feel for the malamute was contempt.  
She sighed.  
Steele groaned and rolled over. Jenna could see a lengthy row of stitches that ran down his belly.  
"I've never seen a wound like that on a dog." Doc's voice said from beyond the door." Something really tore his belly open good. I didn't know if were going to be able to get everything back where it was supposed to be, but he's a strong dog that one. It was touch and go there for a while, but I think he'll be fine now, just needs some rest."  
Again the guilt overcame Jenna and she sighed again.  
Steele slowly opened his eyes.  
Jenna gasped, still unable to quell the anxiety that rose in her mind whenever she saw his eyes.  
Steele smiled faintly. "Jenna..."  
Jenna smiled back and nodded.  
Steele looked down at himself and groaned. "I... didn't know if we would make it." He said. "I could barely see anything when I stumbled through the door."  
Jenna's eyes started to burn and soon tears were streaming down her face. "Steele... thank you." She said. "I... I'd be dead if it weren't for you."  
Steele smiled again and stretched slightly, then winced. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He said. His face took on a mournful look and he sighed. "I could've died protecting you and it still wouldn't make up for what I've done."  
Jenna smiled softly. "Steele..." She said. "I... I misjudged you. The old Steele would never have risked his life to save me. Especially after..." She sighed and looked away. "...after the way I've treated you recently."  
Steele nodded. "Don't worry about it Jenna." He said. "I understand. Frankly I would understand if you never forgave me for what I did... there isn't a night that I lay down to sleep that I don't wish that I could go back and undo what happened... the things I've done."  
Jenna nodded. "...but Steele I do." She said. "You've... you've proven yourself to me. Balto was right, you... you deserve a second chance."  
Steele smiled.  
"I forgive you... Steele." Jenna said. Her eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked. "Than... thank you."  
Steele smiled and nodded. He laid his head down on the gurney and soon he had passed out again.  
Jenna rolled over on her side and sighed. "Things sure do change." She thought. Then she yawned and closed her eyes. Soon she too was fast asleep.

Aleu yawned and stretched as she walked outside her chambers. Shadow was still asleep inside, indeed, most of the clan still slumbered. It was very early and the sun still had not risen above the horizon. Aleu turned and walked to the next chamber. "...Solaris?" She asked. Aleu knocked on the rock wall a few times and stood there for a moment, but no one responded. "He's probably still sleeping." Aleu thought. She ducked into the chamber and looked around, but he wasn't there. "Did he flee in the night?" Aleu asked herself. "Oh Aniu, if he has left us then how will we be saved from this coming darkness?!"  
Aleu thought about it for a moment and then calmed her panicking mind. "No, Aniu would not abandon us in such a way." She thought. "If Solaris is indeed to be our salvation then he must remain in this cave." Aleu thought for a moment. "Surely he's not..." Then she stopped and thought some more. "...where else could he be?" Aleu thought.  
She turned and walked down the stone ramp a little further and stopped outside another chamber. "...Solaris?" She asked. She knocked on the stone wall with her paw. "...Snap?" She asked.  
Still no one answered.  
Aleu hesitated for a moment and then ducked into the chamber. At first she saw no one there either, but as she turned her head to the left her vision caught the flicker of a tail in dim light of the chamber. As Aleu watched a second tail, this one deep orange, flicked up to wrap around it.  
Aleu chuckled to herself. "...they certainly didn't waste any time." She thought to herself. Aleu walked over and nudged the orange wolf-dog gently with her nose. "...Solaris, wake up." She said.  
Soalris opened his eyes and saw Aleu standing over him. He rolled over on his side quickly, away from Snap's side.  
Snap sensed the abrupt movement and her eyes popped open. She saw Aleu standing there and immediately leapt to her paws. "Oh! Aleu! What... what are you doing here?" She asked.  
Aleu smiled. "I'm here to get Solaris off to training, what are you two doing here?"  
Snap gulped nervously. "I... um... that is.. we... we spent the evening talking and um... I don't know what happened exactly, but something did and..."  
Aleu laughed. "At ease Snap." She said. "You think I care who you're sleeping with? He's not a member of the Defense Force is he?"  
Snap shook her head.  
"...not over you either?"  
Snap shook her head again.  
Aleu laughed again and put her paw on the younger wolf's shoulder. "...then I don't care." She said.  
Snap smiled in relief and glanced back at Solaris who smiled as well.  
Aleu watched the two and couldn't help smiling herself. "okay, now that that awkwardness is out of the way, Solaris, you ready to go?"  
Solaris nodded. "Yes Aleu." He said. "...may I have a moment?"  
Aleu chuckled and nodded. "Sure, I'm going to excuse myself. I'll be outside the chamber."  
Solaris nodded. "...thank you."  
Aleu turned and walked out of the chamber.  
Solaris watched her until he was sure she had left, then he turned his eyes on Snap. "...Snap, what happened last night..."  
"I'm sorry." Snap interruped. "I... I don't know what came over me." She looked down at the floor of the chamber.  
Solaris smiled and placed his paw beneath her muzzle, tilting it upward so he could see her eyes. "...was the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me." He finished.  
Snap smiled and blushed slightly. "...tha...thank you." She said.  
Solaris grinned. "I have to go for now." He said. "...but when I return I would love to explore this, and you, more thoroughly."  
Snap blushed again and smiled. "...me too." She said.  
Solaris nodded and leaned forward to nuzzle her softly.  
She nuzzled him back and closed her eyes. It surprised her how strongly she felt for him. Just a few days ago she was wondering if she would ever find anyone, and now as quick as lightning she had.  
Solaris stepped back and smiled. "Guess uh... I gotta go." He said.  
Snap nodded. "...be careful." She said.  
Solaris nodded back. "I will." He said.  
Snap walked with him to the door of her chambers and saw Aleu standing outside.  
Solaris walked up to Aleu's side. "...ready?" He asked.  
Aleu nodded. "Let's go." She said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover today."  
Solaris nodded.  
Aleu and Solaris turned and began to walk away.  
Snap watched them go and leaned on the rock wall of the entrance to her chambers. She smiled and turned her head upward. "...thank you Aniu." She said. "Watch over him." She looked down and watched their form retreating down the stone ramp toward the floor of the Main Chamber. "...watch over us all."


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Uina watched as her family was cornered in a ravine. She looked toward the great white wolf standing beside her. "...Aniu?" She asked.  
The great wolf looked down at the earth below and sighed.  
Uina looked back to the Earth from her place on the clouds high above and saw the enemy growing closer. "...Aniu, we must do something!" She cried. "They are getting closer!"  
Aniu looked at her. "I am sorry my child, but we have not received word to intervene, we must stand our ground."  
Uina shook her head. "No! We cannot, you cannot expect me to just sit here and watch them die when I can stop them!"  
Aniu sighed. "Such things are meant to happen my child. It is not ours to interfere simply because we can."  
"...but they are my family!" Uina cried. Her wings ruffled in anxiety.  
Aniu turned an locked eyes with Uina. "Stand. Down. Uina." Aniu said, emphasizing each word.  
Uina shook her head. "They are my family!" She screamed. Then she swung her paw at Aniu.  
Aniu's head shattered into millions of pinpricks of white light. Time seemed to slow and then the world around Uina shattered as well. The pieces began to swirl around and around a single point and then to disolve into blackness until Uina was swallowed up by it.

Uina opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and rolled over and to her paws. She stood in a stone chamber. There were many other wolves lying, sleeping in the chamber. They tossed and turned as if in the midst of terrible nightmares. Uina's white fur glistened and her wings folded behind her. She walked out of the chamber and into a long hall.  
Quickly two hunters swiveled to face her. These creatures patrolled Shade's labyrinth and destroyed those who roamed it, only so they could wake up and be chased down again. They had three heads of a wolf, a body of wolf with legs as a scorpion and a long tail that arched over their back, ending in a dreadful blade. The hunter's stood at twice the stature of a good sized wolf. The left hunter growled and spit a fire ball from one of each of it's mouths. The fire balls fanned out over the hallway.  
Uina easily dodged them and ran at the hunters. A bright blue light began to glow in her eyes.  
The right hunter raised it's insect like legs and fired them at her, long ropes of red tendon snaking out behind the penetrating points.  
Uina jumped and turned on her side. She spread her wings wide and swooped close to the wall.  
Two of the spikes hit the floor and quickly began to retract back to their owner. The other two were aimed higher and Uina had to flare her wings again, flipping over upside down so that she was flying along the ceiling of the hall to dodge them. They clanked harmlessly into the rock wall.  
Uina extended her legs and her paws met the ceiling of the hall. She ran along the ceiling, gaining speed and flapping her wings. The white wolf grinned at her attackers and the blue light flared once.  
A pinprick of blue light appeared on the chest of the hunter nearest her. The blue light grew and then suddenly jumped to meet the blue light emanating from Uina's eyes. A blinding pulse of blue shot down the beam and hit the hunter. More pinpricks appeared on the hunter and more beams of light jumped to meet Uina.  
Nearly thirty of these beams struck the hunter before it fell, great smoking holes in it's body.  
Uina grinned "Let's see Aniu do that." She thought. "If she only knew what her powers were capable of. If she only had the will to bend them to do hers." Uina flared her wings once more and flipped back around to land her paws on the floor. She ran as fast as she could toward the hunter.  
The hunter rared back his tail and the dangerous blade shot out of the end of it.  
Uina saw the blade rushing toward her and time seemed to slow. Her wings beat slowly, each hair on her body lifted and fell with each beat. She half closed her eyes, then at just the right second she leapt in the air and landed atop the blade. As she fell to the ground she turned and threw her whole body sideways. Her paws glowed with a blue aura and the blade shot forward, burying itself into the hunter's chest, burrowing through it and bursting out the other side.  
The great hunter looked down as if dumbfounded at what had just happened. Then he sank to the floor of the hall, unmoving.  
Uina leapt to her paws and ran at the end of the hall It was a solid wall with a path to either side, but Uina knew better. She closed her eyes and passed through the wall with ease.  
Uina opened her eyes and saw a wide eyed Shade standing before her.  
"...Uina, you're here... and you're awake." He said.  
Uina nodded and stepped forward. "Yes I am... father." She said.  
Shade nodded. "Well... good to see you again." He said.  
Uina nodded. "Oh sure papa, nice to see you too... after you banished me to earth for 500 years. Do you know what it is like to live down there for so long?"  
Shade frowned. "Only one blessed of Aniu herself could have killed you and returned you here."  
Uina nodded. "One of your own, Steele himself."  
Shade frowned further. "I did what I did... for your own good... my daughter."  
Uina shook her head. "No, you did what you did to protect your own skin, and it is high time someone with more backbone took charge. This pathetic truce with Aniu is over."  
Shade shook his head. "There are reasons for the truce." He said. "You do not understand..."  
"...be gone!" Uina cried. The pinprick of blue light lit on Shade's chest and the bright blue beam jumped in an instant to meet Uina's glowing eyes. The pulse of energy that flew from her burst into Shade's chest and threw him backward through the air and off of his tower.  
Uina walked to the edge and watched as Shade tumbled through the air for several minutes before crashing into the pool of lava at the base of the tower.  
She laughed and walked to the center of the tower, embers of fire floating through the air around her. She looked up and smiled with a hateful gleam in her eye. "Sure it's easy to watch strangers you don't even care about suffer and die, but how will you do when it's your own clan. Will you have the strength of will to follow your own orders then Aniu? Can you watch them die?" She laughed. "I doubt it."

Uina's face shimmered as if a ripple in a pond.  
Aniu stood in a stand of short green grass on the edge of a large pond. In the water of the pond the image of Uina laughing could still be seen.  
Aniu closed her eyes and another tear rolled out of her eyes to the end of her muzzle and then dropped off to land in the water below, causing another ripple.  
Autumn stood beside his mate and sighed.  
The image in the pool shimmered and two more joined it, one of the Talbourne in their cave, and the other of Aleu and Solaris journeying through the forest.  
"They're not ready..." Aniu said.  
Autumn sighed and looked at mate. "...could they ever be ready?" He asked.  
Aniu shook her head. "No, no they never could be, not for what's coming."

THE END


End file.
